Coming Home
by chinocoop81
Summary: Ryan and Marissa are married with a daughter, and life is good. What happens when Ryan meets a teenager in need of help? Can they all learn to be a family? RM Future
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's my new story! I've started a number of one shots but never really followed through with any of them, so I decided to just wait and work on the new story. I hope those of you who didn't get the option you voted for still read. Know I'll get around to all of the stories eventually. Hope you like the new story. I should post another chapter this coming weekend, so keep an eye out. R/R, and hopefully enjoy.**

The alarm clock started beeping obnoxiously loud. Ryan groaned and reached over to turn it off before returning to his previous position, wrapping his arms around Marissa snugly and pressing his nose into her hair. He smelled the vanilla shampoo she had been using since they were in high school and smiled to himself.

"You know, an alarm usually signals you're supposed to get up," Marissa said, not bothering to open her eyes.

Ryan actually smiled now, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Mmm, twenty minutes."

"You're going to be late for work…"

"I have plenty of time," he assured her, pressing a kiss against her skin.

She knew he felt the goose bumps on her skin, the way her body immediately reacted to his touch. After all this time, it still amazed her every single time she felt that fire deep within spreading throughout her entire body. "For what?" she asked lightly, though they both knew.

"Hmm, a little of this…" He kissed her neck again, leading a trail from the back around to the front, leaving tiny kisses along her jaw. "And this…" He slid his fingers under his old Berkeley shirt she was wearing, pleased to find nothing but bare skin underneath.

When his hand slid dangerously far up her thigh, she turned and kissed him, her breath hitching in her throat. After a long, passionate kiss, she pulled away and gave him a playfully stern stare. "Ten minutes."

He quickly moved them so that he hovered above her, grinning when she let out a tiny squeal of surprise. Pulling his wife beater of his head, he smirked down at her with a twinkle in his eyes that still made her heart flutter. "Fifteen."

Before she could protest, he leaned back down to recapture her lips, effectively winning the argument.

XXXXX

Marissa walked into the kitchen where her four year old daughter sat on the counter eating cereal. Marissa immediately crossed her arms over her chest, giving the girl a look. "Lizzie, what did I tell you about eating on the counter?"

Lizzie gave her mom doe eyes that reminded Marissa exactly of the other Atwood upstairs. "That I can't do it."

"Uh huh, then why are you doing it?" Marissa asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was gonna jump off before you came but I'm not very stealf," Lizzie said, shrugging as if there was nothing she could do about the matter anymore.

"Stealf? You mean stealth? Did Uncle Seth tell you that word?" Marissa asked, rolling her eyes and inwardly cursing at Seth for teaching her very impressionable daughter yet another word.

"Maybe," Lizzie said slyly. Then, suddenly she seemed to get an idea. "B'sides, _you _sit on the counter!"

"When?" Marissa asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"All the time! When daddy puts you there and kisses you!"

Marissa's eyes widened and her cheeks burned. At that moment Ryan came up behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back and kissing her cheek. "She's got you there," he said with an amused smile. Then, with a wider smile he turned to his daughter, whom he lifted off the counter and high into the air. "Lizzie Izzie Grace Atwood, how are you this morning?"

Lizzie giggled as Ryan rested her on his hip. "I'm good, daddy.. uh… Atwood." She frowned. "You need more nicknames. And a middle name."

Ryan laughed and kissed her cheek before placing her back on the counter. "Where's my breakfast?"

"Right here!" She reached over onto the paper towel and handed him his bagel.

Ryan pretended to inspect the bagel carefully. "Did you use cream cheese?" 

She nodded. "Like papa taught me last week when we practiced smearing."

Marissa couldn't believe her ears. "Wait, Papa has you smearing bagels? What do you use? Knives?"

"Just the butter ones, mommy," Lizzie said innocently.

Ryan could feel Marissa's glare before he even turned to her. "Let's get you off the counter. Counters are bad. You could…fall." He placed Lizzie on the ground. "Go get your stuff to go to grandma and Papa's house!" He watched her run off, filled with love for the ball of energy that was his daughter. Finally, he turned to Marissa and offered her a cute smile. "Isn't she just so cute?"

She continued to stare at him, her look saying it all. "Our daughter is using knives now? Our _four year old_ daughter?" 

"Isn't it better to teach through awareness rather than fear?" He offered slowly.

"A knife, Ryan. Our daughter."

Ryan smiled despite himself and walked toward his wife of five years. "Yes. _Our _daughter." He placed his hands on her hips, his eyes sparkling. "Our beautiful, intelligent, amazing daughter who takes right after her mother."

Marissa wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck, still giving him a look. "Don't try to sweet talk your way through this. I'm not comfortable with it."

"I'll talk to Sandy. It'll be fine." He hesitantly leaned in to peck her lips, almost sighing in relief when he felt Marissa return the kiss a few seconds longer than he'd intended.

"It's your family. Every time she stays over there I swear Sandy or Seth teach her something new," Marissa said, only half joking.

Ryan laughed, shaking his head. "Please. Remember when she stayed the day with your mom and came back telling us that she wanted a new Prada purse to match her shoes?"

Marissa groaned as she remembered. "Okay, so both of our parents are a mess."

"That's why we have each other," he said, smiling. "To fix all their mistakes." He reached over to the counter and grabbed his bagel. "Want half?"

Marissa took a bite from her half of her bagel, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "My god, she has the Cohen touch."

Ryan merely laughed. He had to agree.

XXXXX

After dropping off Lizzie at the Cohen house, Ryan began the drive to Chino. He had graduated from Berkeley in 2010 and immediately found a job as an architect. After a year working for another company, Sandy and Kirsten helped him invest in starting up his own company. It immediately became a success, and now Ryan had various contracts all over Southern California. Sometimes he made day trips to various locations to see how things were going, and sometimes he had to stay overnight if the drive was particularly long. He tried to avoid that as often as possible, always choosing to come home late when he could rather than lose a whole day with Marissa and Lizzie.

The years since Ryan and Marissa's graduation had proved to be long and difficult. Marissa had been set to go to Greece for a year to work on a boat with her father, but Kevin Volchok ended up running them off the road. The weeks and months following that car accident were the most terrifying in Ryan's entire life. To this day he still didn't know how he managed to survive.

Marissa was in a coma for two months and nine days. Ryan was by her side nearly the entire time. He slept in the chair by her bed on the rare occasion he managed to fall asleep, and awoke from nightmares every single time. All he could think about was that night and the weight of her body in his arms as he thought she died. Despite what everyone else tried to tell him, he couldn't move on from what happened until he saw Marissa alive and well and moving on too.

The day she finally woke up he was staring out the window for most of the day. In the distance he could see the beach, all the rolling waves, and it reminded him of the days when they could escape from all the drama and just be together. He thought about how he would always focus on all the bad parts of their relationship, all the fights and tears and drama, when in reality there were beautiful, carefree moments between them when loving each other was enough. Moments when they could just walk on the beach together hand in hand, the sun blowing through their hair, and be content just to be together.

He missed those moments, but he also missed the bad moments, the fights, the breakups, the pain. He missed being able to pick her up when she passed out, missed knowing she would wake up in the morning, missed knowing just how many aspirin to give her to make the hangover go away. He would have given his soul in that moment, would have given the very heart out of his chest, if it would bring her back to him.

He would never forget the scratchy but beautiful sound of her voice as she softly called his name. He would never forget the swell of his chest, the tears pricking his eyes, as he turned and saw those beautiful eyes of hers staring at him from the hospital bed. If there hadn't been a chair right by her bed, he might have fallen to his knees.

He still stayed by her side the remainder of the summer. They didn't get back together even though it was on his mind, but they did become good friends again. He helped her with physical therapy. He drove her everywhere she needed to go. He made sure she was always comfortable since the doctor recommended a lot of rest. He handed her medicine when her head started hurting horribly. He talked to her on the phone and drove to her house whenever she had nightmares of the accident.

When she told him that he had to go to Berkeley without her, he had thought she was insane. How could he possibly leave her after he almost lost her? How could he possibly go to Berkeley without the person who belonged there with him the most? She argued with him every step of the way. She had to stay in Newport for a while to finish physical therapy. She could barely think because of her headaches sometimes, much less focus on class. She had already deferred for a year because of the Greece trip – at least this time she wouldn't be on the other side of the world. Besides, he belonged at Berkeley. He was going to go without her before, anyway, what was different?

He had almost lost her. That really made all the difference to him. He knew what it felt like to think he lived in a world without Marissa Cooper, and he couldn't go back to it. He wouldn't. But he didn't know how to say this, how to voice all his fears, how to tell her that every time he closed his eyes he saw her still body in his arms on that godforsaken road.

In the end, he went to Berkeley. Marissa enlisted the Cohens in her cause, and he really had no choice in the matter. He roomed with a guy named Matthew and studied diligently. He went to the occasional party that Matt dragged him to, but mostly he stayed in studying. Somehow going out and hooking up with a bunch of girls didn't interest him. Even when he tried, his mind always reverted back to one girl in particular, wondering what she was doing.

He kept in touch with Marissa. They started talking on the phone every day. She told him about her recovery. When she had awoken from the coma she had problems walking, both from fractures and lack of use. She worked hard at it, and told him all about the struggles. He told her about his classes, about the other students, about the few friends he had made. She always jokingly asked him if had been to any crazy college parties, but he always smiled and said it wasn't really his scene.

One day in October Ryan came to his dorm to find Marissa sitting on his bed flipping through his Intro to Psychology textbook. She had finally been approved to drive again a few weeks earlier, and with the approval of her mom drove up to surprise him for the weekend.

_They spent the afternoon walking around campus. Ryan showed her everything from the student union to all the buildings he had classes in. He showed her the best places in the library to study, and the parts to avoid where students tended to engage in some extracurricular activities. He took her to the hot spot near campus for dinner, and even out for ice cream afterward. They stayed out until Marissa was exhausted, and then he took her back to his room and let her have his bed while he climbed onto Matt's, who was staying with another friend. _

_Ryan awoke a few hours later to whimpering. He immediately climbed off the bunk and went to Marissa, kneeling in front of the bed. "Marissa?"_

_She slowly opened her eyes, blinking away a few tears. "Sorry. I just… guess I had a bad dream."_

"_Are you okay?" He asked softly, brushing her hair from her forehead. Her forehead was damp with sweat, and he realized she still had nightmares from the accident like he did. _

"_Yeah. It was just a dream," she said, looking away. _

"_About the accident?" He asked gently._

_She bit her lip, avoiding his gaze. "Partly. Partly about Johnny." Ryan began to tense, a knot forming in his stomach at the mention of Johnny, the boy that Marissa had obviously fallen in love with while they were together. "Partly about… Trey."_

_Ryan blinked, surprised. He still had nightmares from that horrible night when Marissa saved him, though no one knew. Sometimes he dreamt that Trey shot Marissa. Sometimes he dreamt Trey shot him and then attacked Marissa. Sometimes he dreamt that Trey and Volchok both attacked and tried to kill Marissa, and he could do nothing but scream and shout. No one knew these things. He hadn't even told Marissa._

"_I didn't know you still dreamt about him," Ryan whispered, looking down at the blanket. He wondered how Marissa could possibly be here with him when she still dreamt of all the awful things that had happened because of him. Trey, Johnny, Volchok – none of that would have happened to her if he hadn't come into her life. She would never have been so horribly and inexcusably hurt._

"_I dream about all of it – this last year, that summer, the accident." Marissa wiped away a tear, and only then did he realize that she was still quietly crying. "I've tried to stop, but I can't… I guess my mind doesn't know how to forget all the bad things."  
_

_Their eyes locked, and he knew he could tell her it was just a dream and climb back onto the top bunk. He could try to comfort her like he did all those nights during the summer when she called saying she had dreamt about the accident yet again. Or he could do something he'd never tried before – and actually talk. "I still dream about all of it, too," he murmured, brushing a few of her tears away. "All the way back to that night in Tijuana when I found you in that alley. Sometimes I even dream about Chino, back before I even met you."_

"_You never told me that before," she said quietly, her eyes full of concern and compassion. He wondered why he had never told her everything that happened to him in Chino, why he had always been afraid of opening his mouth and speaking the truth. Maybe he wanted to protect her from all the pain he had felt over the years. Or maybe he had just been trying to protect himself from ever fully letting her in._

_Somehow, none of his old reasons made sense anymore. He stared into those changing eyes of hers and remembered all the moments over the summer he had silently prayed he would be able to stare into these eyes again. He had been given a second chance with this girl that he had fallen in love with on a warm August night at the end of the driveway, and he wouldn't lose her – not again. Not ever. If that meant he had to talk, then so be it. He would tell her everything._

"_I never told you a lot of things," he murmured with a pang of regret. Swallowing hard, he looked down again. "I never told anyone a lot of things." _

"_I know," she replied, slowly reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently. _

_He stared down at that hand, feeling her warmth, and he knew he was so lucky. "I think that maybe I want to now," he murmured. He met her soft gaze again, seeing nothing but compassion. "But…slowly."_

_She smiled gently, nodding. "I'd like that."_

After that weekend Ryan knew he couldn't deny his feelings for Marissa any longer. He was still in love with her. He would always be in love with her, even if they drifted apart and fought and broke up. He was connected to Marissa Cooper in a way he had never been connected to anyone before, and he needed to stop fighting it. Maybe if he did, they would both be happy again.

He kissed her one day while she was telling him a story about Kaitlin. They were walking on the pier eating balboa bars and something about the way her eyes sparkled and the wind blew in her hair made him unable to resist kissing her for one second longer. They had been together ever since.

They married on a sunny summer day a year and a half later with their close friends and family watching. They were young but in the end they both knew what they wanted, and figured everyone else would come around eventually. Much to their surprise, Marissa became pregnant later that year, and in July of 2009 gave birth to their daughter Elizabeth Grace Atwood.

It was hard being young parents, but they managed to make it work. Between the Cohens and Julie, they had more help than most and managed to finish school, work, and take care of Lizzie. Marissa became a nurse and Ryan became an architect. After a few years and some help, they even managed to buy their own large house in the gated communities. The Atwoods were an unconventional success story in Newport, and neither could be happier.

It had been a whirlwind, but Ryan couldn't imagine it any other way.

XXXXX

"Someone is glowing this morning."

Marissa glanced over at the other nurse Ronda and rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up."

"Hey, if I had such a hot husband, I'd definitely find time for a morning quickie or two also," Ronda said, winking in Marissa's direction.

"Hey, Mark isn't so bad."

"Honey, have you seen your husband?" Ronda shook her head. "He's on a whole other level."

Marissa laughed, walking into her next patient's room. "Good morning Mr. Stacey. I'm Marissa, and I'll be your nurse until the doctor makes an assessment. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Not going to lie, I'm feeling much better now that you've switched out with that grumpy old guy who works the night shift," Morgan Stacey said, raising his eyebrows. "Not a very nice man, that one."

Marissa merely smiled, glancing at his chart. "It says here that you had some abdominal pain. Has it gotten any worse?"

He shook his head, sighing. "No, though it hasn't gotten much better. I've been here five hours, you know. You'd think that doctor would have been able to tell me what the hell is wrong by now."

Marissa merely smiled sympathetically. "Dr. Adams is a good doctor. I'm sure he'll be able to help you soon."

As soon as she left the room, she frowned. What the hell was Adams doing? He was one of the more frustrating doctors. She had been working in the emergency room for a few years now and had come into contact with a number of doctors, but Dr. Adams was by far the worst. His father owned the hospital, and he pretty much got away with everything. He was lazy, inappropriate, and always late. It just figured that he hadn't really taken the time to help this guy.

Marissa walked to Dr. Adams' office and knocked a few times before entering. "Dr. Adams, I…" She froze when she saw the doctor with his hands squeezing another nurse's bottom and tongue down her throat.

Adams pulled back and glanced over at Marissa with an amused expression. The nurse immediately pulled away and straightened her clothes before walking past Marissa and out the door. Marissa merely blinked, still in shock. "Yes, Marissa?" 

Marissa finally composed herself enough to address the sleaze. "You have patients, Dr. Adams. Patients who actually expect to get treated."

"Your point?" Dr. Adams asked, walking toward Marissa, his mouth twisted in an arrogant smirk.

"That maybe you should, you know, get to it instead of making out with the nurses," Marissa said, narrowing her eyes at the frustrating man.

"So feisty," he said, stopping right in front of her, so close that she could smell his overpowering cologne. "I like it."

With one last smirk, he turned and walked out the door. With a sigh, she walked out of his office. She couldn't wait to get home.

XXXXX

After surveying the site and making adjustments to his first stop, Ryan was ready to head to the second one a few miles away. He started heading back to his car when his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, he smiled when he saw Marissa's name. "Hey."

"Hey. How's it going? Have you melted yet?"

Ryan laughed. "I'm fine. It's hot, but it's nothing I haven't dealt with before. How's work?"

"Long. Haven't had time for a break since I got here. There was a bus crash and we got overwhelmed. Things have died down now." She paused, sighing. "What about you?"

Ryan glanced back at the construction site. "Not too bad so far. Only minor adjustments had to be made. I was about to head to the next location."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, and to ask if there was anything specific you wanted for dinner."

Ryan smiled, looking down. "Anything but that casserole you tried to make last month."

He could hear the glare in her voice, and it made his smile widen. "Okay, that was _one _mistake."

"It was horrible. Lizzie even agreed, and she eats almost everything," Ryan said, laughing softly. "I could pick something up on my way home for me to eat. I don't know how long I'll be out here. I have quite a few places to go before I make it home."

"No, I'll make something and feed Lizzie then eat when you get home. Do you know how late you'll be home? You know Lizzie's going to ask." 

Ryan stared out in the distance, watching the passing cars. "It might be closer to when she falls asleep. I don't know, I'll try to get home as soon as I can."

"Okay, well, I'll tell her then. I have to go, but have a good day, okay? And be careful." He heard the concern, and his smile softened. Marissa always worried about him. It was still an odd feeling, even all these years later. If anything, he still thought it should always be _him _worried about _her_.

"I will be. See you at home."

After they hung up, he continued his trek to his car. As he went to open his door, he noticed a kid probably no older than fourteen sitting on a wall by a payphone. The blonde haired boy was looking off in the distance with a frown, his shoes tattered, his clothes wrinkled. Ryan kept his hand on the door, knowing that he needed to get on to the next site if he was going to get home early enough to play with Lizzie before she went to bed, but something about this kid made him hesitate. Finally, he backed away from his car and asked, "Hey kid – need some help?"

The boy's eyes immediately went to Ryan's, and he looked like he would run if Ryan wasn't careful. "I'm fine."

Ryan studied the kid carefully, not fully believing him. "What are you doing out here by yourself? How old are you?"

The boy stared at Ryan with hazel eyes that knew far too much. "I'm fourteen. My dad is coming to pick me up. He won't be happy if he sees me talking to you. He doesn't like strangers."

Ryan wondered if he should believe this boy. Something deep in his gut told him not to, but there wasn't much he could do. "Your dad is coming?" The boy nodded. "When is he supposed to be here?" 

The boy seemed to be growing agitated. "I don't know, soon? Look, I don't know you. Why are you asking so many questions? I'm fine, okay?"

"Okay," Ryan said, knowing that this boy wasn't going to tell him anything. He seemed jumpy and nervous, and maybe it was because of Ryan asking so many questions, or maybe it was something else. Whatever the reason, Ryan couldn't do anything more. "Okay, I'll leave you alone. I have work to get back to. I'm an architect. See those construction workers over there?" Ryan pointed to the site where a bunch of men worked building the building he'd designed. "They work with me. My name is Ryan. This is my card." Ryan took a card from his shirt pocket and held it out for the boy. "What's your name, by the way?" 

The boy stared at the card, then Ryan warily. "James."

"Okay, well, James, this is my card." James took the card and held it in his hand awkwardly. "It has my cell number on it right there, and the number of my secretary Monica. I know this seems weird for some weird guy to give you his card, but I grew up around here. I know how it is." He gave James a pointed look. "I know how it goes. If you need anything… give me a call."

James looked from the card to Ryan, look confused and troubled all at once. "Look, my dad is going to be here soon…"

Ryan nodded, holding his hands up. "I know, I know. But remember what I said, okay? If you need anything… call me."

James merely nodded as Ryan walked back to his car. As he drove away, Ryan caught sight of James staring down at his card with a curious expression on his face. With a sigh, he headed to his next work site, the boy never far from his mind.

XXXXX

**Love it, hate it? Let me know. This story is just getting started :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Look at this, I posted again! As I said, I plan on continuing my weekly postings, so look out. I am glad you guys like the story so far. Please let me know what you continue to think. Read, review, and enjoy!**

Marissa opened the door to the Cohen house and walked in. "Anyone home?"

She immediately heard banging from upstairs and then light footsteps racing down the stairs. "Mommy!"

Marissa smiled as Lizzie launched herself into Marissa's arms. "Hey babe." She hugged her daughter, closing her eyes as she held the little girl. It wasn't often that Lizzie was still enough to just be hugged, and Marissa enjoyed all these moments when she could. "Hey, what did I tell you about running down the stairs? You could trip and hurt yourself."

Marissa pulled back from the hug, brushing some hair from her daughter's face. "I'm sorry mommy, I was just so excited to see you."

Marissa stared into those blue eyes that reminded her so much of her husband's, and tried not to smile. "Well, maybe I'll forgive you this once. I just want you to be careful, okay?"

Lizzie nodded. "Kay."

"Go get your stuff so we can go," Marissa said, setting Lizzie on the floor. Lizzie immediately started running toward the stairs and Marissa sighed. "No running!"

She walked to the kitchen where she saw Sandy already making dinner. "Hey!"

Marissa smiled at his enthusiasm. "Hey. Was Lizzie good today?"

Sandy nodded, a soft smile on his face. "That little girl has more energy than even Seth."

Marissa laughed. "I know. I have no idea where she gets it from."

Kirsten walked in then and smiled when she saw Marissa. "Oh, hey, Marissa. How was work?" 

"It was okay. Lots of accidents today," she replied. As always, whenever she saw a lot of victims of car accidents, it took her back to her own experience with such a thing. She'd nearly died all those years ago. The thought was never far from her mind.

Kirsten nodded understandingly. "Must have been rough." Kirsten gestured towards the stairs. "Lizzie and I watched Care Bears today. And that Princess Sophia show." 

Sandy laughed. "Kirsten really likes her Disney Jr. shows."

Kirsten stuck her tongue out at Sandy. "They have some good shows!"

Marissa laughed with Sandy, but had to agree with Kirsten. Just then Lizzie walked very carefully over to them. When Marissa raised her eyebrows at her daughter, Lizzie explained, "Look, I'm _walking_, not running."

Marissa bit her lip to keep from smiling. "Good job, Liz."

Sandy gestured toward the food on the stove. "Do you two want to stay for dinner? We have plenty."

Marissa shook her head but smiled. "No thanks. I was going to go home and cook something for me and Ryan and make some nuggets for Lizzie."

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Dinosaur nuggets with Spongebob Macaroni?"

Marissa laughed. "Yes, if that's okay with you."

Lizzie immediately hugged Marissa's legs. "It's perfect! Yum!"

Marissa gave a look to Sandy and Kirsten and they all laughed. Sandy turned his attention to Lizzie, walking around the island to get away from the stove. "Little Miss Lizzie Izzie Bizzie come here and give me a hug."

Lizzie laughed and hugged Sandy. He lifted her and rested her on his hip as he looked at her. "You're so weird, Papa."

He merely wriggled his eyebrows at her. "Hey, watch it or I might call Seth to get the tickle monster over here."

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Not the tickle monster!"

Sandy laughed and kissed her forehead. "Love you, Lizzie."

Lizze smiled cutely at him. "Love you too."

He set her down, then said, "Oh wait, don't forget your spatula!"

Marissa quirked an eyebrow as Lizzie went to one of the drawers and grabbed a frosting spatula. "Spatula?" 

Sandy watched Lizzie with a proud smile. "Well, Ryan told me how you didn't want her using butter knives, so we went out today and bought her her very own spatula to smear those bagels!"

Lizzie ran over to Marissa and handed it to her. "Look, mommy. Isn't it so cool? Papa let me pick it out and everything!"

Marissa raised her eyebrows and glanced Kirsten's way, who just shrugged. "That was very nice of Papa. Did you say thank you?"

Lizzie nodded emphatically. "Five times. One when he put me in my car seat, one when he let me pick it out, one when he paid, one when he gave it to me in the car, and one when we got home!"

Marissa laughed and handed the spatula back to Lizzie. "Okay, good girl." She looked between Sandy and Kirsten. "We better get going. Thanks, as always, for watching her."

Kirsten came over to Marissa and gave her a friendly hug. "Oh, don't even worry about it. We love having Lizzie over, right Lizzie?"

Lizzie nodded. "Yes. I am their own pocketful of sunshine!"

Marissa furrowed her eyebrows at her daughter, not understanding where she heard this stuff. "You are a silly little girl, you know that?"

Lizzie grinned cutely. "Of course."

Marissa merely laughed. "Get over here, you goof. Time to go."

XXXXX

On his way home, Ryan made a list of all the things he needed to get done at the office. The trip to Chino was successful, and all of his projects were coming along nicely. He thought about Lizzie and Marissa at home and pressed his foot a little bit harder on the gas, wanting more than anything to get home and see his girls. He smiled when he thought of the two probably playing dolls or something.

Marissa tended to get after Lizzie more than Ryan, but Ryan knew that she didn't like it one bit. Marissa loved Lizzie with her entire heart, and nothing made either of them happier than watching their daughter grow. Lizzie was very much a daddy's girl, but nothing could replace the bond between her and Marissa. Ryan knew that Lizzie secretly idolized Marissa and wanted to be just like her mommy when she grew up. Lizzie had confided as much in him while they watched a cartoon together one night before Marissa got home. Ryan's heart swelled every time he heard how much Lizzie loved Marissa.

While thinking of his family, his mind slowly drifted to that boy James today. He had driven back by that payphone later in the day, but James was gone. Ryan didn't know why, but something about James made him uneasy. He had seen something in the boy that he knew all too well.

He continued to ponder about James the rest of the ride, growing more and more concerned as time wore on. James seemed jumpy and far too suspicious of everything; suspicion was good, but over suspicion usually pointed to a troubled past. James' clothes seemed dirty, and his shoes looked like they were about to fall apart. The kid obviously needed help, but he seemed too worried about his father to even realize how bad off he was.

The thought still troubled him when he finally arrived home. As he walked through the door and smelled spaghetti, he smiled and tried to forget about the boy from Chino and focus on his family. Walking into the kitchen, he couldn't help the smile as he saw Marissa sliding garlic bread into the oven. "Hey."

Marissa couldn't help her own smile hearing her husband's voice. Closing the oven, she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey." 

He kissed her softly, letting his lips linger. "How was your day?"

She exhaled slowly, thinking of Dr. Adams at the hospital and all the accidents that day. "It was okay. Sort of long. Couldn't wait to get home." 

He smiled at that and leaned in to kiss her again. "Mmmm… me too." After he pulled away, he asked, "Is Liz all ready for bed?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I told her she could play for a little bit, but then she had to go to bed." She glanced over at the clock and saw it was already eight. "Actually, could you put her to bed? You know she likes it when you read her a story. I'm just going to finish up dinner real quick." 

Ryan nodded, kissing her cheek. "No problem. It smells good, by the way."

Marissa smiled. "Thanks." 

Ryan climbed the stairs, smiling when he reached Lizzie's room. Her walls were filled with a mural of an enchanted forest that Seth had painted for her a few years ago, and it still took Ryan's breath away every single time he walked in. Other than that, she had a lot of white and pink stuff since pink was her favorite color. She had a large canopy bed and more toys than Ryan could have ever imagined at her age. Some might call her spoiled; Ryan personally preferred to think of her as well-loved.

He found Lizzie sitting on her fuzzy rug staring at all her stuffed animals lined up in a row. He came over and lay beside her, kissing the top of her head. "What are you doing?"

She pointed to her stuffed animals. "I don't know how to organize them."

He saw that she seemed very serious about this, so he hid his smile and pursed his lips. "What were you thinking?"

"I tried by fluffiness, color, and animal type." She frowned and glanced over at him sadly. "But I don't know which is best."

Ryan saw the concern in his daughter's eyes and it warmed his heart. His little girl was very passionate. "Why don't you do it by size?"

She seemed to consider this. "That seems boring."

He laughed softly, reaching over and kissing her temple. "I love you, Lizzie Izzie Grace Atwood."

She smiled despite her predicament. "I love you too, daddy."

"Tell you what – how about we do it one way tonight, another way tomorrow night, and then another way the night after that until you decide which one you like best?" he suggested with a serious look.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, good idea."

He helped her organize her toys by fluffiness, then the two moved to her bed. He tucked her in and lay on the bed beside her. "What do you want your story to be tonight?" 

She thought about it for only a second before deciding. "The pretty princess and the outsider!"

Ryan smiled. It was her favorite story. Some nights he would tell the entire story, but tonight he decided for a shortened one. "Okay. So once upon a time there was a pretty princess who lived in a castle with all the gold she could want. She had all the best horses and all the best carriages. She was even dating a handsome prince. Everyone thought she was happy, but she wasn't. She just didn't know why yet.

"One day she was waiting at the end of her long driveway for the prince to pick her up when she saw another boy around her age standing not too far away. Curious, she asked, 'Who are you?'"

Before Ryan could continue, Lizzie said, "And he was silly and said, 'Whoever you want me to be.'"

Ryan chuckled softly. "Yes, he did. But even despite his silliness, the pretty princess wanted to know more about him. She knew everyone in the kingdom, all the princes and all the other princesses. She knew the knights and she even knew all the stable boys and maids. But she didn't know him, and wanted to. He seemed interesting. Different. She felt a connection when she looked at him."

"And he was handsome," Lizzie added.

Ryan smirked. "Well, I'd like to think so. The outsider also wanted to know who this girl was. She was more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. When he looked into her eyes, he felt like he couldn't look away."

"Was it love at first sight daddy?" Lizzie asked innocently.

He knew that she didn't understand such things. He didn't even quite understand such implications himself. But if he had to answer her honestly, he would say that it just could have been. "Maybe," he said softly, taking a moment to observe his beautiful daughter. She looked so much like Marissa with her high cheekbones and delicate features, but she had his eyes. There was no doubting it. And even though she had so much energy, she was also serious and thoughtful and compassionate. She was perhaps the most graceful four year old he had ever met, and the most intelligent. He couldn't believe he was so lucky to have this precious little girl in his life. Sometimes he looked at her and felt his heart would burst with love alone.

"Continue the story, daddy," she said, snuggling in next to him. He held her a little closer, marveling at the little person cuddling against him.

"Okay, okay. They both had a connection. They wanted to know everything about each other. He wanted to know what her favorite color was, and what kind of ice cream she liked best. She wanted to know where he was from and why he always looked so sad. Over time, he told her his real name and she told him that she was a princess and she had everything that she could ever want but still wasn't happy. As time went on, they went through a lot of stuff together. There were the evil princes who would pick fights with the outsider. There was the duke who fell in love with the princess and tried to take her away from the outsider. At one point he even had to go back home for a little bit, leaving both of them really, really sad."

He saw that Lizzie was yawning and about to fall asleep, so he decided to cut the story even shorter. "But in the end, no matter what they went through together, the pretty princess and the outsider loved each other. And even though everyone told them it couldn't happen, they still lived happily ever after."

Lizzie looked up at him with heavy blue eyes. "Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?" he asked softly.

"Are you gonna love your pretty princess forever and ever?"

He thought of Marissa and couldn't help the soft smile on his face. "Even longer."

He kissed her forehead and made sure she was nice and comfortable before flipping on her nightlight and turning off her lamp. He turned to move to the hallway when he saw Marissa standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe watching him with a smile. He felt a little embarrassed knowing that she had heard what he said, but he was also glad she had. She moved aside so he could walk out, then shut the door behind her. "So, the pretty princess and the outsider again?" she asked.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, just as she wrapped her arms around him. "She loves that story, especially since Seth told her it was _our _story."

"Mhmm. And what's my favorite color and favorite ice cream?" she asked cutely.

He merely smiled. "Let's see… lavender and rocky road."

She wrapped her arms a little tighter around him, leaning her face close to his. "Hmm, and yours are blue and vanilla."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, never tiring of his wife. They had been married for almost six years, but somehow it felt like just yesterday he was standing at the end of that driveway looking over at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. When he pulled back and just rested his forehead against hers. "Dinner ready?"

"Yep. And I'm starving." She pulled away and reached for his hand instead, leading him downstairs where she had already set the table. As they sat and started eating, she said, "So, how was Chino today?"

Ryan thought of James and frowned. "It was okay. I got a lot of work done."

Marissa immediately sensed something was off. "What happened?"

Ryan sighed and looked down at his food. "I saw this boy there, right after I got off the phone with you. His name is James. He is fourteen and he just looked like he was lost or something. Like I used to, back before Newport."

Marissa immediately frowned as well. "Did you talk to him?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but he was really guarded. It was like he had learned from experience not to trust people." He saw the concern in Marissa's eyes, but he didn't want her worried. He would do anything to keep her from worrying about him or anyone. "I'm sure he's fine, though. His dad probably just came and picked him up and he went back home and is fine. I'm probably just looking too much into it." 

She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "Hey, don't do that. If you're worried, tell me. I want to know. I don't want you to just downplay your feelings." She pulled back and took a bite of her food before biting her lip. "Did he mention a dad to you?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, he said that his dad would be there to pick him up soon and that the guy didn't like strangers, so I should go." Ryan shrugged, picking at his food, suddenly not so hungry anymore as he thought of that poor kid all alone in the bleak streets of Chino. "I gave him my card and told him to call me if he needed anything. I don't really think there's more I can do." He lifted his eyes to Marissa's. She was staring at him very seriously, probably worried about him and this boy both. It had taken him years, maybe too long, to realize that Marissa did care about more than herself; she probably cared deeper than them all. "Anyway, tell me more about your day. What did you and Lizzie do when you got home? Was she good with Sandy and Kirsten?"

Marissa knew that he was trying to change the subject, but decided to just let it go for now. "They say she was good. Sandy bought her a frosting spatula so that she can smear your bagels."

Ryan smiled at that, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He was too worried about James. "Sandy would do something like that."

"Oh, yes, the Cohens don't mess around when it comes to bagels," she joked, expecting a little smile or laughter from Ryan, but getting nothing. She knew at that moment that her husband was seriously worried about this boy, and probably for good reason. Ryan had gone though a lot as a child – from abuse to alcoholism and everything in between. He knew the signs of trouble, and he had probably seen them in this poor hopeless teenager. Without a word she stood and walked away, leaving Ryan confused as he stared after her. Less than a minute later she was back and placed his keys on the table in front of him. "Go."

Ryan furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her in confusion. "What?"

She shrugged. "Go find this kid. If you're right, he's probably out there somewhere alone and scared."

Ryan stared at her incredulously. "You want me to drive all the way to Chino and try to find a kid I barely know just there on the streets without knowing where he lives or where he'll be?"

Marissa stared at him seriously. "Ryan, you can't get this kid off your mind. If he's going to bother you this much, you need to do something about it. I know you, and I know you're not going to sleep tonight anyway unless you find this kid." She reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. "Me and Lizzie will be fine. Just… follow your gut on this one."

Ryan stared into his wife's caring and understanding eyes, and he realized that she would never cease to amaze him. "You're…" He didn't know how to finish his sentence, how to make it clear how amazing he found her, how much he appreciated her.

She merely smiled, knowing that look in his eyes. Sometimes Ryan stared at her with so much intensity and wonder, and she just knew what he was thinking. He didn't have to say a thing. "The most amazing wife ever, I know," she joked softly.

He stood and walked over to her, the keys clutched tightly in his hand. "I love you," he murmured, something he still didn't say every single day, but meant the world to her every time he uttered it.

She met his gaze, unable to stop the smile. "I know," she merely said.

He leaned down and kissed her gratefully, savoring her cinnamon taste. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He started to walk away, but she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him back in for another kiss. When she finally pulled away, she merely smiled. "You better."

XXXXX

Ryan drove around his old neighborhood in Chino, wondering if he was insane for doing this. He knew next to nothing about this kid James. He had driven an hour out of his way to come find a kid when he didn't even know if the kid was even in trouble. He didn't know where to look or what to do. All he did know was that it was late and dark and he was driving around with no idea what to do.

He stopped outside of his old house and saw a car parked out front. He wondered who this new family was. He hoped they were happier than he was when he lived there. He glanced at the house next door and wondered if Theresa's mom still lived there. The last he'd heard from Theresa was his senior year of high school. It felt like a lifetime ago.

He drove on, weaving in and out of all the neighborhoods that he used to frequent. He saw all the old houses and thought with a certain sadness that he probably knew none of the people here, and they did not know him, but they shared some common unhappy past. He could see it in the sagging buildings and broken cracking foundations. If you lived here, you knew pain. He wondered if there would ever be a day when that wasn't true.

He finally drove by an old park that he used to play at with Trey. He almost smiled to himself at the memories of Trey pushing him on the swing, of the two playing tag back before Trey started hanging with the wrong kids and getting into drugs and petty theft. Even after Trey wasn't home as much, Ryan would come to this park and try to remember those brief moments when everything seemed okay. Maybe someday he would take Lizzie here and show her where he daddy had come from. Maybe.

He saw a lone figure on the swings, and he immediately knew it was James. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did. Something about the slumped shoulders and worn hoodie, probably. He parked, careful to lock the car, and then walked toward the swing set. James noticed him approaching and immediately tensed. "Hey," Ryan said carefully, not wanting to spook the kid away. James recognized Ryan and immediately stood, ready to run. "I'm not going to hurt you." He pointed to the swing next to James. "I'm just going to sit down." 

The boy slowly sat back down a little while after Ryan did, and the two remained quiet for a while. Ryan looked around, amazed at how little had changed here. Briefly glancing over at James, he pointed to the slide. "That used to be grey. I wonder who painted it blue."

James furrowed his eyebrows. "You used to come here?"

Ryan nodded. "I used to live a few blocks away, over on Bleaker Street."

James nodded now. "I know where that is. It's the street over from mine." Ryan filed this in the back of his mind for later use. "What are you doing here? Are you a social worker or something?"

Ryan knew that the only kind of person who knew of social workers at such a young age had come into contact with the system already. "No, I told you, I'm an architect." He glanced over at James, who was studying him seriously. "But I was worried about you. I drove back to look for you."

"That's kind of creepy," James said, giving Ryan a look.

Ryan laughed at that. "I guess so." He grew serious, his smile fading. "Why are you out all by yourself at this time of night? This isn't a good neighborhood."

James grew defensive. "I'm fourteen, not four. And besides, it's none of your business. I see your car, and your clothes. You don't know anything about me or my neighborhood. Just because you lived here a hundred years ago doesn't mean you know everything."

Ryan wanted to smile at that, but didn't. "It may seem like a million years ago sometimes, but I really didn't live here that long ago. I know how it goes. Our neighborhood is the worst. Cops everywhere to try to keep the gangs at bay. Gangs everywhere trying to one up the cops. Drugs sold right over there." He pointed to an intersection not too far away. "And the guy over on Seventh and Moore doesn't ID when you buy beer. I know how it goes. Dad's angry. Maybe he drinks." He studied James' face and realized he was right. "You ran away because you were scared?"

James remained silent for a while, hating how much this random older guy knew and thought he knew. Finally, he decided to tell the truth. Things couldn't get much worse. "Worse. He's getting high on heroine and yelled at me to get out before locking the door on me. He already took my key away last week after I walked in on him and his girlfriend sniffing coke." James sighed, looking down. "I just have to wait the whole thing out. He'll be fine in a few days after he uses it all and it's out of his system."

Ryan's heart broke for the kid. "Where are you staying in the meantime?"

James shrugged. "Sometimes with friends. Sometimes their parents get angry and don't let me in, so I have to sneak in when they're asleep. It's better during the summer cause they're mostly at work during the day."

Ryan frowned. "What do you do during school?"

"Well I'm at school most of the day so it's fine. Those are the good days." James looked over at Ryan, suspicion and distrust in his eyes. "Why do you care, anyway? You obviously got out. You're some hotshot architect with a fancy car and a nice job who doesn't need to worry about some kid you just happened to see."

Ryan heard so much of himself in this kid, and it scared him. If he hadn't had Sandy to pull him out of this world, he never would have left. He never would have met Marissa. Lizzie wouldn't exist. He would be still working here at construction, or maybe in prison. If Sandy hadn't intervened, he might even be dead. "I had someone give a crap about me once upon a time ago." He stared at James seriously. "Now, you get to have someone give a crap about you. I don't know a lot about you, James, but I do see a lot of myself in you. Because of that, I can tell you it gets better, but you have to be willing to accept some help every now and then." 

James didn't say anything, just stared down at his shoes. "Why should I trust you?" 

Ryan shrugged. "You have nothing better to do at this point." He stood, reaching for his car keys. "I live in Newport. It's about an hour's drive away. If you want, you can come stay the night with me. I have plenty of rooms." He gestured towards the empty, dark park. "Beats this place."

"What about my dad? My life? My friends?" James asked, knowing that he was crazy for even considering spending time with a stranger, no matter how nice.

Ryan slipped a hand into his pocket. "It's just for the night. Maybe two… until your dad lets you into the house." It hurt Ryan to say this, but he had to at this point. He knew that he wasn't leaving this kid's life anytime soon; James didn't have to know that yet.

James thought about it, and realized he really had no other option. If he slept in the park, he could be picked up by police, and all of his friends had already told him that their parents wouldn't let him crash another night at their houses. It was really take a leap of faith and go with this Ryan guy, or stay here and wait to get arrested, mugged, or worse. At least this way he knew who is potential kidnapper was. "Okay. Just for a night."

Ryan turned to hide his smile. "Let's go."

XXXXX

Marissa waited on the stairs for Ryan to get home. He should be back any moment now, since he had texted her when he was leaving Chino. She had set up the guest room for James, complete with fresh sheets, a toothbrush, and some old clothes of Ryan's in the drawers in case he didn't have anything with him.

The front door opened, and she heard Ryan talking. "I don't know if she'll be up, but I have a wife named Marissa. I also have a daughter named Lizzie." Ryan suddenly saw Marissa rising from the stairs and smiled in surprise. "Hey, you're up."

Marissa nodded, then turned her attention to the hesitant boy behind Ryan. His guarded blue eyes and blonde hair reminded her of the first night she met Ryan all those years ago. "Hi, James. I'm Marissa, Ryan's wife. Welcome to our home."

She extended her hand for him to shake, and he stared at it for a moment before lightly grasping it. His hands were soft and warm. "Um, hi," he said, looking awkward and uncomfortable.

Marissa picked up on his uneasiness and turned to Ryan, kissing his cheek. "Okay, well, I'm going to go up to bed. I prepared the guest room for you to use. Ryan can show you up. If you need anything, just holler."

Ryan watched Marissa ascend the stairs, momentarily amazed by those long legs of hers. He blinked a few times before turning to James. "So, that's Marissa."

James looked over at Ryan. "She's pretty. And nice. How old's your daughter?"

"Four," Ryan replied. "If you look around, you'll see plenty of pictures." He gestured toward the stairs. "Here, let me show you to your room." He led James up the stairs and all the way down the hall to the large guest room. He turned on the light and watched James' face for any sort of reaction. "This is where you'll be staying. Marissa left some stuff for you on the bed. You can look through the drawers, there might be stuff in there."

James looked around the room, his eyes slightly widening. "It's larger than my living room back home," he said quietly.

Ryan patted the boy's shoulder. "I remember when I first came to Newport, I couldn't believe it either." He removed his hand, shrugging. "Perks of being a successful architect, I guess." He studied James for a moment. "Bathroom is the first door on the left. Other than that, you should be all good to go. Do you need anything? Water? Something to eat?"

James shook his head. "No, this should be good."

Ryan nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to bed then. If you need anything, holler."

He started to leave, ready to close the door behind him to give James privacy, when he heard the boy's voice, softer than before. "Ryan?"

Ryan turned back. "Yeah?"

James rubbed his arm, looking down awkwardly before making himself meet Ryan's gaze. "Thanks."

Ryan merely smiled. "Goodnight."

Ryan shut the door gently behind him, then made his way down the hall to his and Marissa's room. He shut the door behind him, then began unbuttoning his shirt and getting ready for bed. After he'd brushed his teeth and everything, he climbed into bed next to Marissa, who rolled over so she was facing him. "Hi."

He smiled, reaching over and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Hi." He looked into her eyes through the darkness, then softly said, "You didn't need to stay up late for me. It's…" He glanced over at the clock. "Three in the morning, and you have your early shift when you get up."

She scooted closer to him, and he moved so that she could rest her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her snugly, kissing the top of her head before just holding her. "I called Tracey and told her I'll be in a little bit later." As a nurse, Marissa worked quite a bit. Two days out of the week she worked twelve hours shifts from 6AM to 6PM. Other days she worked her normal 8 to 5 shift.

Ryan rubbed her arm, happy to just be here with her. "Still."

She turned so she could look into his eyes, and tucked some hair behind her own ear. "Ry, you're my husband. I worry about you. If you're gone, I'm always going to wait up until you come home." She leaned in and kissed him lightly, their lips barely touching, her hair framing his face.

When she pulled back, he stared up at her with a lazy smile. "Guess I'm pretty lucky, then." She laughed softly, resting her head on his chest once again.

XXXXX

**Individual Replies:**

**Wozzler: **Glad you like it so far!

**Fatedtopretendd: **I actually have been working slowly on a one shot that I recently got the idea for. I hope you liked it.

**Rachel: **Thanks so much!

**Sara: **I thought you'd be happy. Yeah, it was pretty close between this and another story, but I broke the tie and ended up deciding that this was the one that wanted to get written right now.

**Riss: **There's even more to learn about Jamie's past as the story goes along.

**Nadine: **Glad you like it!

**Skillz37: **Yeah, I was so bad with updating this summer, sorry! I fully plan on having a regular schedule again.

**xoElle23: **And I love hearing you say it ;)

**Liliana: **I'm happy to have you read it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Have to say, I wasn't planning on taking this turn with the story, but it came to mind today and I realized it's what needed to happen. Sorry for not posting last week. I had so much to do and got sick and stuff. But here I am! I'll never stay away long. Thanks for all your reviews, glad you all like the story so far. As always, keep reviewing. R/R, and thanks!**

Ryan lazily watched his wife walk around the room in a frenzy as she tried to find her clothes for work. "I knew I should've put everything out last night. Or that I shouldn't have left you to put the clothes away and do the laundry. You always do something like this."

Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh, so it's my fault you slept through your alarm?"

She turned and glared at him. "No, it's your fault that my clothes aren't in the right place."

He stood and walked to the closet, showing her where her scrubs were. "You were saying?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Those weren't there a minute ago."

He laughed softly. "They have been there since I put them there two days ago." He brushed some hair from her face, then wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, what's going on?"

She sighed and leaned against him. "I'm thinking of James. He's here in this new house, doesn't know anyone, probably scared half to death, and I just want to make him as comfortable as possible. I just…wish I could do something.."

His eyes softened and he held her a little tighter. "You're already doing enough." He leaned in and kissed her softly, then pulled back and said, "Now, if you wanna calm down, you should come take a shower."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you were going to take a shower. There's not enough time for both of us."

He wriggled his eyebrows. "Let's take one together."

She realized what he was implying and laughed. "Ry, we have a teenage boy down the hall…"

"We'll be quiet," he murmured as he leaned in to kiss her hungrily.

She giggled against his lips, trying to pull away but his arms just wrapped around her tighter. "I have to go to work. I took a shower last night."

He groaned as she finally managed to escape his arms. "But… a shower…"

She laughed. "You go take a shower by yourself. Make it cold."

He flashed her a look and said, "Okay, well just know what you're missing." He backed away toward the bathroom, stripping off his boxers and smirking at the slight widening of her eyes. "Last chance…"

She rolled her eyes and laughed some more. "Those boxers better be off the floor by the time I get home," she warned playfully. She pretended she had no interest in his body, but mentally she was trying to see if she had enough time for one quick trip to the shower with him. God, her husband was hot.

"Yes ma'am," he said with a smirk, knowing Marissa was incredibly turned on. Before she could say anything, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, chuckling to himself.

Marissa stared at the closed door, biting her lip as she thought of all the fun a shower could be. Sighing and taking all her inner restraint, she turned, wondering what her energetic little four year old was up to.

XXXXX

James O'Connor awoke with a start, immediately jumping up and looking around the room. When he remembered he was in Newport, not Chino, he relaxed slightly, but not by much. He ran a hand over his messy hair and tried to flatten it the best he could. He saw there was a large window in the room, so he walked over and looked out, his eyes widening immediately.

He had never seen the beach before, but from his window he could see the sparkling water and sand in the distance. Frowning, he realized he probably wouldn't get to go to the beach. He was just staying the night with Ryan and his family, but Ryan would probably take him home first thing now. His shoulders slumped when he thought of all the mess his dad had probably made of the house last night.

He grabbed the toothbrush Marissa had left him and opened the door, making sure no one was in the hallway before he stepped out. He was wearing a white shirt, probably one of Ryan's, and some basketball shorts that were a little too baggy but still managed to fit. He found the restroom and got washed up, wondering if Ryan was awake yet. His grumbling stomach made him hope that Ryan was.

He tentatively walked down the stairs, wondering if anyone was there. He had always been quiet, so he didn't make his presence known or call out. When he reached the foot of the stairs he saw the kitchen, and a little girl sitting on a chair by the island. He froze in place, not knowing if he should run back upstairs now or say something. Before he could make a decision, the girl turned and saw him.

"Hi," she said, surprising him. He had never been around kids, not since he _was _one.

"Uh, hi," he said, running his hand over his hair again, a nervous habit of his.

"Does my mommy know you're here?" The girl raised her eyebrows, staring at him with a look that wasn't concerned or worried. If this was Chino, she probably would've yelled out by now.

"Yeah. And your dad too. He was the one who brought me here," he said, not knowing what else to tell her. He tried remembering how old she was, but his mind drew a blank.

"Okay." She turned back to her bowl, then abruptly back to him. "Do you want cereal?"

His stomach gave an involuntary rumble, so he nodded. The girl jumped off the chair and walked around the island. She opened one of the cabinets and began to climb on the counter, then reached into another higher cabinet and grabbed Cap'n Crunch, then grabbed a bowl from the cabinet net to it. Finally, she jumped off the counter and started pouring the cereal for him.

After she had put the milk in, she turned to him, laughing a little when she saw he was still on the bottom stair. "Come here, silly."

He walked slowly toward her, and she placed the bowl of cereal in his hands. He stared at the cereal, then at her, noticing she looked so much like Marissa. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You're Welpum. I'm Lizzie. What's your name?"

"James," he said, watching the way her eyes sparkled.

"My grandpa's name is James! Well, one. But they call him Jimmy." She tilted her head slightly, thinking. "Do they call _you _Jimmy?"

He shook his head. "No, people usually call me Jamie."

She thought about this. "I like it!" She went back to her seat, climbing up the tall chair and plopping herself down. She looked at James, who was still standing in the middle of the kitchen awkwardly, and then pointed to the chair next to her. "Sit by me."

He listened, shuffling over to the chair. When he was seated, he glanced over at the little girl. She was small, but she talked so well and was so capable of handling herself. "How old are you?"

"Four, but in twenty days I turn five," she said with a mouthful of cereal. She swallowed, then looked at him. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," he said as he grabbed a spoonful of cereal.

"When is your birthday?"

"In October," he replied, taking a bite of cereal.

Her eyes lit up. "On Halloween?"

He shook his head. "No, a few weeks before then."

Her excitement dimmed. "Oh." She thought about it. "It would be cool if it was Halloween cause then everyone could wear a costume to your birthday party!"

His lips twitched into a smile, the first he'd had in days. "Yeah. If I had a party."

She frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. "You don't have parties?" As a four year old, she couldn't comprehend the idea of not having a party.

He shrugged, not really finding it that big a deal. He hadn't had a party for years, but he was fine. They just didn't have the money for it. Not that his dad would throw him one anyway. "Not usually. Not in a while."

She dropped her spoon and turned to him. "But what about presents?"

He shrugged. "I don't get any."

Her eyes widened. This was unacceptable. "Your mommy doesn't give you presents?"

He looked down, dropping his spoon. He was quiet for a while, then finally, quietly, said, "I don't have a mommy."

"Why not?"

"She…died," he said, not knowing if Lizzie knew about death. He hoped it wasn't a sore subject for Ryan and Marissa. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble for upsetting Lizzie.

"Is she in heaven?" Lizzie asked after she considered this.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Um…"

"Cause I had a fish named Bumper who died and daddy said he went to heaven." She looked over at him, her blue eyes so innocent. He hadn't seen this kind of innocence in a very long time. "Do you think your mommy and Bumper are friends in heaven?"

He didn't think his mom had gone to heaven, for one, but he wasn't about to tell a four year old all about that. "Maybe."

Lizzie turned back to her cereal, but she didn't eat. She was too busy thinking about Jamie who didn't have a mommy or birthdays or get presents. "I'm sorry you don't have a mommy, Jamie," she said after a while.

She sounded so sad about it. He blinked a few times, surprised how much emotion she had evoked in him. No one ever got to him anymore, but here was this little girl making him remember his old sadness. "It's okay," he said quietly.

She pursed her lips, still not happy. Jamie needed to have a mommy. "I have a good mommy. She gives me hugs and kisses and gets mad at me sometimes but it's okay cause she loves me bunches and is the best mommy ever." Jamie didn't know why Lizzie was telling him this, but it just made him realize the difference between him and this girl. He wondered if she realized how incredibly lucky she was to have this house and this family that loved her so much. He could only dream of such a thing.

Lizzie's next words made him freeze. "We can share my mommy, okay?"

He turned to see her staring at him seriously, and he could have hugged her right then and there. How could one little girl have so much heart? How could anyone ever be capable of this much innocence and compassion?

Marissa, meanwhile, had been watching the two of them for a little while. She smiled at her daughter, her heart warming as she heard how sweet Lizzie was to Jamie. Her heart broke at the last part. She saw James' surprised and awed face, and her smile softened. This little boy deserved so much more than had been given to him, and she would be damned if she wasn't going to do anything in her power to make up for that in any way possible. Starting with saving him from her daughter. "What? My little Lizzie isn't sitting on the counter? Is this real?"

Lizzie immediately jumped out of her chair and ran to Marissa, launching herself into her mother's arms. "Mommy!"

Marissa smiled and kissed Lizzie's cheek. "Good morning babe. How are you?"

"Good! I'm gave Jamie cereal and said we could share you. Is that okay?" Lizzie stared at her with wide blue eyes and Marissa felt her chest could burst with love.

"Well, that's up to him." She looked over Lizzie's shoulder to see him standing awkwardly by the island. He must have stood when she entered the room. He looked like he thought he was in trouble, but Marissa had no idea why. "How are you? Did you sleep okay?"

He nodded, running his hand over his hair. "Yeah. Thank you."

She merely smiled. "It's no problem. I'm glad you were comfortable. I have to go to work soon, but Ryan took the day off. He's in the shower right now, so he should be down soon." She paused. "Do you like to be called James or Jamie better?"

He seemed surprised by the question. "Um, Jamie, I guess."

She nodded. "Okay, I will remember that." She set Lizzie down. "Okay little miss Lizzie, it's time to go to Grandma and Papa's house."

Lizzie frowned. "But what about Jamie?"

"Jamie's gonna stay here with daddy for a little while. I have to go to work, and Papa wanted to show you the new movie he bought you," Marissa said, knowing just what to say to distract Lizzie.

Lizzie immediately perked. "Paw Patrols?"

Marissa smiled. "I don't know, you'll have to see. Go get your stuff."

Lizzie ran off, excited to see what Sandy had bought her. Marissa laughed as she watched her daughter run off. "She's one ball of energy."

Jamie realized Marissa was talking to him, and he nodded. "She is. She's smart for four."

Marissa nodded, feeling incredibly proud. "She really is. She amazes me every day." Marissa studied Jamie carefully as he ate his cereal. He reminded her so much of a younger Ryan, guarded and reserved. She wondered what his past was, but knew she wouldn't ever pry. She had learned that with her own brooding Chino boy. "I heard what you said about your mom," Marissa said softly, walking over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a steaming mug full.

Jamie tensed, knowing this was usually where the questions started. Surprising him, Marissa merely said, "I'm sorry about Lizzie asking so many questions. I'm sure it's hard talking about stuff like that." She leveled her gaze at him, and he realized Marissa wasn't as scary as he was making her out to be. She seemed like she cared. It was a foreign thing to him. "I'm never going to pressure you, and I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me or Lizzie or even Ryan anything you don't want to. I don't know how long you'll be here, but I just want you to know that."

Jamie nodded, blinking a few times. "Thank you."

Just then Lizzie came running down the stairs. "Elizabeth Grace Atwood, what did I tell you about running down the stairs?"

Lizzie stopped and stared at her mom with big blue eyes. "It's dang'rus."

"And why are you doing it, then?" Marissa asked, giving her a look.

Lizzie thought about it. "Cause I love you so much I couldn't wait to see you."

Marissa rolled her eyes and laughed. "You little liar. Come on, let's go. Don't wanna keep Papa waiting."

Lizzie reached for Marissa's hand, ready to skip out the door, but then stopped. "Wait!" She turned and ran over to Jamie, giving him a hug. "Bye Jamie! Will you be here when I get back?"

Jamie froze, unsure of what to say. "Uh…" He gave Marissa a pleading look, and she immediately came to his rescue.

"We'll see. Jamie and Daddy have stuff to do today. Come on." Lizzie skipped over to Marissa, once again holding her mother's hand. "Bye Jamie," Marissa said over her shoulder.

Jamie watched the two leave, amazed with how similarly they walked. Lizzie was a little Marissa. Just then Ryan came downstairs, his hair still wet from the shower. "Are Marissa and Lizzie still here?" he asked when he saw Jamie.

Jamie shook his head. "They just left."

Ryan frowned, a little disappointed he didn't get to say bye. He perked when he saw Jamie sitting with the cereal though. "So, you met Lizzie, then?"

Jamie nodded. "She's smart."

Ryan laughed a little. "She's crazy smart. She surprises me more and more every day." He walked over to the coffee and poured himself some. "Do you drink coffee?"

Jamie shook his head. "No."

Ryan leaned against the counter as he observed the boy who had so captured his attention yesterday. "Sleep okay?"

Jamie nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Ryan took a sip of his coffee, still observing James. "Did I hear Marissa call you Jamie?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah… that's what my dad and friends call me."

Ryan nodded. "Well, do you want to be called that?"

Jamie shrugged. "I guess."

"Okay." Ryan took another sip of his coffee, then set it down. "So, we have a lot to talk about today… about your dad, and your current living arrangement."

Jamie knew this was coming. This was the part where Ryan took him back Chino and told him that he would help in any way he could, but would probably leave him alone to fend for himself when he realized how messed up everything was. He thought of the mess his dad had left again, and just wanted to get home and back to his real life. "I know."

"But first, pancakes."

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Pancakes?"

Ryan nodded, smiling a tiny bit. "Yep, I know a great place. Me and Marissa go there all the time – ever since we were younger. You'll love it."

Jamie looked down at his cereal. "But I already ate cereal."

Ryan gave Jamie a look. "I was a fourteen year old boy once too. Are you honestly telling me you couldn't go for some pancakes?"

Jamie had to admit, pancakes sounded great. He couldn't remember the last time he'd even had some. And besides, he'd been out most of the day yesterday, he had barely eaten anyway. "Okay, pancakes sound good."

XXXXX

"These are really good," Jamie said as he stuffed his face full of pancakes from the diner.

Ryan smiled and took a bite of his own pancakes. "I know. I told you."

"How'd you hear about this place?"

Ryan thought of his first experience having pancakes with Marissa and Seth. He wondered what he should tell Jamie. In the end, he decided for the truth. "Marissa and my brother Seth brought me here not long after I came to Newport. Over the years, I've come many more times. It's sort of a place where we come to hang out."

Jamie thought about this. "Like those places in TV shows where people are always going to eat and it's weird because it's always the same exact place?"

Ryan laughed. "Kind of."

"How old were you when you came to Newport?" Jamie asked curiously.

"It was the summer before my sophomore year of high school," Ryan said, unable to believe how much time had passed. Over ten years.

"What made you come to Newport?" Jamie asked, still curious. He realized Ryan might not want to talk about this, and immediately tensed. "I mean, if you're okay telling me…"

Ryan didn't mind talking about his past, especially to Jamie. If anyone needed to hear it, it was probably this boy. "I got into some trouble with the law. My big brother and I stole a car. My lawyer was Sandy, now my adoptive father. He helped me out when my mom threw me out. Eventually they opened their home to me permanently and adopted me."

Jamie was amazed that complete strangers could just show so much kindness like that. Ryan was definitely one of the good guys, Jamie decided. Maybe he got it from this Sandy person. "That's really nice of them."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, it is. I don't know what I would've done without their help." Jamie nodded but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. "I want you to know I'm going to do everything in my power to help you, Jamie. I know what it's like to come from a not so lucky hand. You're not on your own anymore, okay?"

Jamie didn't know what to say. "Not to be rude or anything, but you barely know me. You don't know my story. You don't know what kind of person I am. What if I am some criminal?"

Ryan laughed at that. "I just told you that I helped my older brother steal a car. You think I'm scared by criminal history?"

Jamie thought about that and realized Ryan was right. "Well, for the record, I haven't done anything."

Ryan merely smiled. "That's good. Once you get a record, it's really hard to make it go away." He ate some more of his pancakes, starving. He needed to bring Lizzie here soon. She loved the diner. "So, you're going to have to tell me about home. I need to know what I'm working with."

Jamie looked at Ryan, then down at his pancakes. "What if I don't want your help?"

Ryan felt his heart hurt at the thought that this kid would reject his help. All he wanted to do was help him. He knew it was hard to accept help, but he just wanted to make Jamie's life easier. "I can't do anything if you don't let me. I just really wish you would stop pushing me away and start learning that you don't have to be alone anymore." Ryan gave Jamie a look. "I'm not saying we have to change everything about your life. I'm just saying I can help you. If that means making sure you get a decent meal and clean clothes, then that's it. If I can do something more, then I will."

Jamie still didn't understand, but he told himself he just needed to stop fighting help. "I told you about my dad. He's a drug addict. He works on and off, usually odd jobs. I don't know what he does. It's always changing. My mom died when I was younger. Car accident." Jamie looked down, thinking of Lizzie earlier that day. "I don't have family other than that. I have an uncle that I haven't seen in a while, but that's it."

"Do you think if I found your uncle he would be willing to let you stay with him?" Ryan asked carefully.

"My dad wouldn't let me, even if Uncle Mark did say yes," Jamie said, knowing how these things worked. "Dad is very controlling. He likes things done his way."

Ryan knew the signs of abuse when he saw it. "Does your dad ever… get rough with you?"

Jamie knew what Ryan was implying, but he wouldn't rat out his dad. You didn't do that to family. "My dad is a good guy. He is just… messed up."

Ryan understood what Jamie meant – that he wasn't going to say anything more. Sighing, Ryan took a sip of his coffee. Finally, he asked, "Okay, well, what do you want to do? You can stay with me today or we could go back to your house to see if your dad is home. It's really up to you. I am fine having you here with me."

Jamie didn't want to get caught up in this Newport hype. He was from Chino, and the longer he stayed here in Newport, the harder it would be to go back. "I think I'm ready to go home," Jamie said quietly. He felt bad – Ryan was nothing but nice. But Jamie had been disappointed one too many times by people who promised to make things better but only made it all worse.

Ryan's face fell, but he hid it from Jamie. He could only do so much for the boy right now, but he would be damned if he let Jamie stay in that abusive place much longer. He just had to be careful about his approach. Ryan flagged down the waitress to get the check, then turned to Jamie. "Okay, let's get going."

XXXXX

When they reached Jamie's house, Ryan helped him get the bike from the back. Then, he walked with Jamie to the front door. Jamie didn't want Ryan to see the mess that his dad had probably left. His dad did a lot of heroine, usually choosing to smoke it instead of inject since he hated needles, but he also drank and smoked regular cigarettes. Jamie reached under the door mat and grabbed the spare key he'd put there after his dad had started stealing his. "You don't have to come in," Jamie insisted. "Dad will probably be asleep anyway."

Ryan wanted to force his way into the house, but he knew he had to abide by Jamie's rules for now. "Okay. I just want to make sure you get in okay."

Jamie nodded and unlocked his door before walking inside. He smelled the smoke before he saw his dad. He'd obviously been smoking not too long ago. His friend Ana was on the couch next to him looking high as hell. "Hey, Ana," Jamie said, shutting the door behind him after saying bye to Ryan.

Ana merely stared at Jamie, too high to even want to say hi. Jamie ignored her and walked over to his dad, whose eyes were closed. "Did he fall asleep?"

Ana glanced over at his dad. "He was just smoking a few minutes ago. We just woke up."

Typical. Jamie observed his dad, shaking him slightly. "Dad. Dad. I'm home. It's Jamie. I'm home." His dad didn't open his eyes though, didn't even move. Jamie furrowed his eyebrows. "Dad?"

"He's probably just sleeping," Ana said slowly.

Jamie ignored her and shook his dad a little more. "Dad?" He checked his dad's pulse and found it weak, too weak. "Dad!"

When he realized his dad wasn't breathing, Jamie backed away, unsure of what to do. Call the ambulance? How would he even pay for that? They didn't have insurance. Water? Cold shower? Suddenly he realized Ryan might still be outside and ran, hoping and praying that the kind older guy was still around.

Ryan, for his part, was. He just had this feeling that he shouldn't leave yet, even if Jamie had assured him everything was okay. He was just starting to start his car when Jamie came running out of the house and over to him, eyes wide and skin extremely pale. "Jamie, what is it?" he asked, immediately climbing out and meeting Jamie on the sidewalk.

Jamie couldn't believe he was saying it, but he had to. "It's my dad. I think…" He swallowed hard, terrified. "I think he might have OD'd."

XXXXX

**What do you think?**

**In other news - I AM SO CLOSE TO A MILLION WORDS ARCHIVED ON THIS SITE!**

**Individual Replies:**

**xoElle23:** I think Ryan was always meant to be Sandy. I also think that Marissa was always meant to be right there to support him along the way.

**Rachel: **Aw, no need to be star struck! I'm nothing special lol. I like to reply to my reviewers when I can cause you all take the time out of your day to read and review my story; the least I can do is let you know I'm listening.

**Fatedtopretendd: **Still working on the one shot. Slow and steady in between everything else. I do think Marissa would be understanding. She was always so open to helping people.

**Nobody: **Glad you think so :)

**Liliana: **I'm glad you like it so far. I hope you continue to feel that way!

**Riss: **I am so excited for Julie as a grandma haha. You have no idea.

**Sara: **I think, like Ryan, the trust issue is going to be really difficult, but in the coming chapters he'll start to let go even more when he realizes Ryan's not going away.

**Nadine: **I'm glad you like them as parents! I can just imagine them being so great as parents haha.

**Isabella: **I love the idea too. I guess that's why I wanted to write my own spin on it.

**Nobody: **No bother :) I understand, and you don't have to worry – I will always come back and write more.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hope you guys like this one. Less reviews than the other chapters, but hopefully I still have all my readers. R/R, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **This is a fictional universe, and while I try to be as realistic as possible, I really am taking artistic liberty when it comes to medical treatment and legal issues such as guardianship.

Ryan sat down next to Jamie in the hospital waiting room, handing him a bottle of water. Jamie merely took the water and held it in his hands without a word. Ryan pursed his lips, wondering how Jamie's dad was doing. They'd been at the hospital for a while now and hadn't heard much.

Finally, after an hour of waiting, a doctor approached the two. "Um, were you two here for Donald O'Connor?"

Jamie stood, nodding. "I'm James…his son."

"Well, James, the good news is your dad is stable and breathing normally again." The doctor glanced down at the clipboard in his hand, frowning. "The bad news is he did overdose on heroine. I'm guessing this isn't the first time he's tried the drug?"

Jamie shook his head, staring down at his faded sneakers. "No."

"Well, we're going to keep him here overnight for observation. He was in pretty bad shape when the ambulance arrived and when he got here. After that, I would suggest we get him into a rehabilitation facility so that he can begin moving forward." The doctor lifted his gaze to Jamie's, then Ryan's.

Jamie's shoulders slumped. "He would never go."

The doctor's grey eyes found Ryan's. "I would suggest you get him there one way or another." Finally, he looked over at Jamie. "We are getting him settled in a room right now, but you can see him soon."

Jamie nodded, offering the doctor his hand. Ryan felt proud of the boy for being so polite and put together. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor shook his hand firmly, then nodded. "Remember, we need to focus on his treatment for his addiction."

After the doctor left, Jamie turned to Ryan. "Thank you…for calling the ambulance… and for handling everything."

Ryan offered Jamie a sympathetic smile. "Hey, you're fourteen – you shouldn't have to deal with this on your own."

Jamie merely looked down, noticing a hole in the toe of his sneakers. "I'm used to it."

Ryan reached out and squeezed Jamie's shoulder. "Well, you don't have to do it alone anymore."

Jamie slowly lifted his eyes to Ryan's. His blue eyes were troubled and vulnerable, more vulnerable than Ryan had ever seen them. "My dad isn't going to go to rehab, Ryan. He doesn't like to accept help."

"Sounds familiar," Ryan said, raising his eyebrows and giving Jamie a knowing look.

"If he knew I was with you last night, or even right now…" Jamie said, running his hand over his hair. Ryan noted the way he uncomfortably shifted and pursed his lips. He could tell there was definite abuse going on, he just didn't know the specifics of what kind.

"You don't have to worry about your dad," Ryan assured the young boy. "I'm here now. We'll figure this out together. Your dad is going to get help, I promise."

At that time a nurse came by. "Are you Donald O'Connor's son?"

Jamie nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She smiled warmly. "You can go see him now. He is just down the hall on the left, room 202."

Jamie started heading towards the room but stopped when he realized Ryan wasn't following. He turned around and gave Ryan a questioning glance. "Aren't you coming?"

Ryan pulled his phone from his pocket and said, "I'm going to call Marissa and let her know what's going on." At Jamie's hesitance, he offered an encouraging smile. "Go on ahead – I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jamie still seemed hesitant about going without Ryan, but finally nodded and walked away. Ryan went through his phone and called Marissa. He had texted her when they first arrived at the hospital, and knew that she must be worried if she had managed to check her phone. Surprising him, she answered rather quickly. Marissa usually kept her phone on silent and encouraged him to only call the nurse's station if it was an emergency. He always preferred to try her cell first just in case. "Ryan?"

Somehow hearing his wife's voice relaxed him despite the craziness of that morning. "Hey," he breathed into the phone, slowly sinking into a chair. He hadn't realized how much of a toll this whole thing was taking on him until he heard Marissa's voice.

"Are you okay? How is Jamie?"

"His dad overdosed on heroine. Jamie is pretty shaken up about it, but I'm trying to be there for him. I told him we would get through this together. The doctor suggested rehab after he is discharged, and I agree that he probably needs more help than just a hospital visit," Ryan said, sighing at the end. Jamie deserved better than this – every kid did.

"Poor boy. That's a lot for anyone to go through." Marissa paused, then added, "How are you with the whole thing? Don't think I didn't notice your lack of an answer."

Ryan actually smiled at that. Marissa always called him out when he tried to ignore his own feelings. Ever since her accident they had been more open with each other. It was much easier to talk when he remembered those months thinking he would lose her forever. "I'm a little overwhelmed, but I'm trying to keep it together for Jamie. I'm way out of my element here."

"Do you need me to try to leave and meet you at the hospital?" Marissa asked softly, warming Ryan's heart.

"I'll be okay," he replied, grateful beyond words. "I might not be able to pick up Liz from the Cohen's. I'll text to you let you know."

"Okay. I love you, Ry. Take care of Jamie, okay? And if you need me, I'm a call away."

Ryan smiled. "I know."

After they hung up, Ryan walked down the hall to room 202. He knocked gently on the door, then opened it to see Jamie sitting in a chair next to a sick, scruffy looking man with dark hair and even darker eyes. Though Jamie had gotten his father's shape and build, Ryan figured he must really look like his mother. "Hey."

Jamie glanced up, worry etched in his clear blue eyes. "He's still sleeping."

"As long as he's breathing, I think we're good," Ryan offered, walking over to Jamie and patting his shoulder.

Jamie glanced around the room. "It's a private room."

Ryan nodded. "I told them to put him in one." At Jamie's worried eyes, he added, "Don't worry – it's on me."

Jamie looked down, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. "You don't have to do that."

Ryan squeezed his shoulder gently once again. "I know. I want to."

Just then the man in the bed slowly opened his eyes. He slowly looked around the room, his eyes finally landing on Ryan, completely ignoring Jamie's presence. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, his voice gruff and weak.

"Ryan Atwood. I'm helping out your son," Ryan said, eying Donald carefully. He didn't trust the guy, and he didn't particularly like him already.

"Who asked you to?" Donald asked, finally rolling his eyes over to his son, who cowered and slouched in the chair.

"No one. I was worried." Ryan's voice tightened. "I found him on the streets at night in a rough neighborhood."

"He's old enough to take care of himself," Donald argued.

"He's fourteen," Ryan retaliated.

Donald set his eyes on Jamie and gave him a hard, cold look. Ryan's fists clenched at his sides, something he hadn't done in years. "And you – you just let him say these things? Let him act like I don't take care of you? Like you're a little invalid?"

Jamie stared down at his shoes. "I…I'm.."

Ryan wouldn't stand for this. "Jamie, go into the hallway, please." He narrowed his eyes, immediately growing cold and distant. "Me and your dad need to have a talk."

Jamie waited for permission from his father, who merely rolled his eyes. "Well, go on, then."

Jamie immediately stood and walked away as quickly as he could. Ryan caught his eyes as he closed the door, and offered a nod of reassurance that it would all be okay. Finally, Ryan said, "Jamie needs more care than what you're giving him."

"Jamie is just fine," Donald argued. "And who the hell do you think you are trying to tell me how to parent my kid?"

"Maybe if you were being more of a parent and less of an incapable addict, I wouldn't have to pick up your slack," Ryan said angrily, keeping his voice low.

At that Donald tried to sit up, immediately wincing. He was still weak – very weak. "Listen, you.."

"No, you listen," Ryan said forcefully. "This is how it's going to go. You're going to fix yourself up. You're going to stop being a careless and thoughtless excuse for a father. You're going to get help – rehab, anger management, everything." When Donald began to protest, Ryan cut him off. "I'll pay for it. I don't care how much it costs. I don't care how long it takes. You're going to be a better guy because Jamie is a good kid who deserves more than some lowlife like you."

Donald let out a short laugh, amused by Ryan's demands. "And what makes you think I'm going to listen to your little whining? What makes you think you – some rich stuck up pretty boy – can bully me?"

Ryan smirked, his eyes blue ice. "I'm willing to bet you have more heroine at your house. Illegal heroine. And I'm willing to bet if I called the police, there would be more than one drug violation on you record, if not also assault or abuse." At Donald's disappearing smile, Ryan knew he had judged correctly. "And I'm willing to bet that one more notch on your record could receive years – maybe even life in prison."

"You son of a bitch," Donald growled.

"See, my father is a lawyer. I'm also not just some rich stuck up pretty boy, I'm from Chino and I know how the California law works. I know you only get so many chances before you run out of choices." Ryan pulled out his cell phone, pretending to dial the police. "Now, should I call the cops now, or are you going to take my offer?"

Donald flexed the muscle in his jaw. "What about Jamie?"

"He'll stay with me. You can write on a piece of paper that I have temporary authority over him in case of an emergency." He narrowed his gaze once again. "So, Donald, what's it going to be?"

XXXXX

Ryan waited in the waiting room while Jamie and his father talked. He texted Marissa what had happened, then put his phone away. He had spoken to the doctor and explained that he would be paying for the treatment, and that he wanted the best possible. He knew that not all people could change, but he was hoping Donald's tendency to act like an ass was a result of his addiction, not his personality.

Finally, after spending over an hour with his father, Jamie found Ryan flipping through a magazine. Ryan immediately closed the magazine and put it aside, offering Jamie a smile. "How'd it go?"

Jamie actually looked happy. "Good. He says he's going to get help. He says that he's going to get better for me." Jamie sat down next to Ryan, staring down at his hands. "Ever since mom died, dad's been into one drug or another. He says he's finally going to get clean and we can move on and start fresh."

Ryan hoped that these words were sincere, but something inside of him doubted it. Jamie deserved more. He couldn't stop thinking this. "That sounds great," he said, trying to sound more cheerful than he felt.

Jamie nodded, smiling. "Yeah. And he says that while he's away, he wants me to stay with you, if that's okay." Jamie suddenly appeared more guarded, probably preparing himself for rejection. "I don't know…if you're not okay with it, I could find somewhere else. I have friends, remember. And I'm okay living on my own."

Ryan shook his head. "Hey, you're coming home with me. I already told Marissa. Apparently Lizzie loves you or something already, so that's good." Ryan offered Jamie another smile, this one a little more real. "It'll be fun. School's out, Newport has beaches… and girls…" Jamie laughed a little, looking down and blushing. Ryan wanted to laugh at his embarrassment, but he merely ruffled his hair. "Come on. If it's okay with you, I'm ready to get out of here." He remembered the accident after graduation, all those hours watching Marissa and preparing for the worst. "Hospitals kind of freak me out."

Jamie nodded, looking down. "Me too."

XXXXX

Ryan and Jamie finally arrived back at the house sometime after six. By this time Marissa already had dinner cooking and Lizzie upstairs playing dolls. Ryan smiled the moment he walked through the front door as he smelled a lasagna baking in the oven. "We're home!"

Marissa made her way to the entrance, smiling at the two of them. Before she could lean in and give Ryan a kiss, Lizzie ran past her and hugged Ryan. "Daddy!"

Ryan lifted Lizzie into his arms and smiled. "Hey pumpkin. How are you?"

"Good! I was playing dolls. Will you play dolls with me?" Lizzie offered a smile she knew Ryan couldn't resist.

"Maybe in a little bit, okay?" Ryan offered, kissing Lizzie's cheek.

"Okay." Ryan placed Lizzie down and she ran over to Jamie. "Jamie! Come see my room!"

Jamie shot a confused look over to Ryan and Marissa, and Ryan just laughed. "Leave your bag down here. I'll go put it in your room," Ryan offered.

Jamie merely nodded before getting dragged upstairs by Lizzie. Ryan finally turned to Marissa and smiled, his gaze softening. "Hey."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him in greeting. "Hey. How are you? Tired?"

Ryan buried his face in her neck, closing his eyes. Days like these made him so glad he had her to come home to. As a child and a teenager he had spent so many years thinking he was alone, even when he came to Newport and had the support of his friends and new family. Now, he knew he would never be alone again, not with Marissa and the Cohens by his side. The thought was comforting. "Good now." He pulled back and smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers brushing past her scar at her temple from the accident. He remembered the uncomfortable feeling at the hospital, all the memories of a far off time when he feared he'd lose her forever. "Long day."

She nodded understandingly, leaning her face into his touch. She wished she had been there for him, but knew that he was capable of handling just about anything. "I bet." She leaned in and kissed him, butterflies filling her stomach. "You're home now, though. And Jamie's safe."

Ryan merely smiled, leaning in for another kiss.

Upstairs, Jamie opened the door to her room and dragged Jamie inside. Jamie's eyes widened when he saw the mural on her wall. "Wow, who painted your walls?"

Lizzie grinned proudly at her walls. "My Uncle Sef. He's so silly but he can paint and draw and makes comic books!"

Jamie raised his eyebrows. "Comic books?"

She nodded. "Yep! He made them when he was young but then he started again when I was born."

Jamie had a hard time wrapping his head around this family and their connections. "That's cool, I guess."

Lizzie ran over to her stuffed animals and said, "Look, I organized them by color!"

Jamie couldn't help the smile at her excitement. "There are a lot of stuffed animals there."

Lizzie nodded, then went over to a chest. "And these are all my dolls. Look, I have Barbie and Ken and all the One Direction boys…"

Jamie managed to suppress an eye roll and look interested. "That's a lot of dolls."

"Do you like to play dolls?" Lizzie asked suddenly.

Jamie tried to think of a nice way to say hell no. "Not really."

"Why not? Daddy plays dolls. He likes to be Liam," Lizzie revealed, showing Jamie the Liam doll.

Ryan walked into the room, folding his arms over his chest. "Hey, that was our secret, remember?"

Lizzie smiled cutely. "Whoops."

Marissa came up next to Ryan and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Come on, Ry, you weren't fooling anyone. I know you have a soft spot for Liam."

Ryan glared at Marissa and Lizzie giggled. "I merely like consistency when I play."

Lizzie put the doll away, still giggling. "Daddy also plays dress up with me and lets me paint his nails and put lipstick and makeup on him!"

Ryan glared at Lizzie now. "Hey, that was one time."

Lizzie looked at Jamie. "Five times."

Marissa laughed and looked over at her husband. "Is that what you do when I work on Saturdays?"

Lizzie nodded. "Yep!"

Ryan merely glared between the two. "You two are ganging up on me."

Marissa laughed and kissed his cheek. "Aw, my poor baby."

Ryan still pretended to be upset. "Whatever. I'm hungry anyway. Come on, Jamie, let's go eat."

Marissa laughed as Lizzie ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "Do we get to eat too mommy?"

Marissa nodded, grinning at her daughter. "Of course we do. I made the food."

The four sat down around the dinner table. Ryan smiled when he looked around at the picture they made. Jamie may only be with them temporarily, but he fit so well with the three of them. Just as they were about to begin eating, Lizzie jumped out of her chair. "Wait!"

Ryan, Marissa, and Jamie all watched Lizzie run off with confused looks on their faces. When Lizzie returned, she had a blue gift bag in her hands. Smiling, she handed the bag to Jamie, who stared at her, then Ryan and Marissa, confused. "What's this?"

"You said you don't get presents, so me and Papa went to the store and I got you this! I wanted the princess bag but Papa said you might like this one better." When Jamie still stared at the bag in his hands without moving, she grew impatient. "Open it!"

Jamie looked to Ryan, who merely shrugged. He removed the tissue paper and saw a stuffed dog wearing a police costume. "Thank you."

"It's Chase from Paw Patrol. He's my favorite." She looked at Jamie with big caring blue eyes. "Do you like it?"

Jamie swallowed hard, blinking a few times. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had bought him anything. "I love it," he said quietly, placing the dog on the table and studying it carefully.

Ryan and Marissa shared a look, and Ryan reached for Marissa's hand, lacing their fingers together. Without saying a word, they both were thinking the same thing – they had the most compassionate and caring daughter. Lizzie was quite simply beautiful the way she loved everyone. And Jamie needed a lot of love.

Lizzie grinned proudly, then climbed back into her seat. "Okay, time to eat!" Without another word she took a bite of her lasagna, making a show of saying how good it was and rubbing her belly.

As Ryan and Marissa talked to each other and Lizzie, Jamie watched them silently. He had never had a family that sat down at the table to eat before. He couldn't even remember the last time his dad even cooked for him. As he glanced around the table and slowly grew more comfortable, he realized it was the best meal he'd eaten in a very long time.

XXXXX

**Oh, so this chapter I reach ONE MILLION WORDS ARCHIVED.**

**Individual Replies:**

**Wozzler: **Jamie is a bit more open than Ryan, I suppose. Though there's still a lot of stuff he has to work through, as you'll all see as the story progresses.

**Sara: **Didn't want to kill off the dad. He will definitely return, and it will definitely be important when he does.

**Skillz37: **That would make it all too easy ;)

**Thekiller00: **Omg long time no see!

**Nobody: **In theory, yes.

**Nadine: **Glad you're enjoying it so far :)

**xoElle23: **I love Lizzie too. She has such a huge heart, and the most amazing parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for not posting last week! I have so much schoolwork to do. I should actually be reading right now, but I had to get you a post out. To make up for my lack of a post, this is almost twice the length of a normal post. Enjoy! And please please please don't forget to review!**

The next morning Jamie awoke to a shifting on the bed. His eyes shot open and he looked around, looking for the source of danger, bracing himself for the inevitable blow. To his surprise, he saw a little blonde haired blue eyed Lizzie staring at him. "Jamie, wake up!"

He furrowed his eyebrows, propping himself up on his elbows. "Why?"

"Because the sun is out!" She pointed to the window where soft light streamed through the blinds.

He glanced over at the clock by the bed. "But it's seven in the morning."

She jumped off the bed. "So?" She walked to the door, then turned back, placing her hands on her waist. In her pink princess pajamas she looked absolutely adorable, Jamie decided. "You have this many minutes," she held up her hand with all five fingers out, "to be downstairs."

She closed his door and he leaned his head back, letting out a low groan. He so wasn't a morning person.

Four minutes later he found Lizzie sitting on the large couch in the living room watching television. He walked over and sat down beside her, amazed at the sheer size of the TV. He had never seen one this large. Or been on a couch this comfortable, he decided, shifting so he sunk into the couch. "What are you watching?"

Lizzie didn't even turn to look at him, her eyes glued to the TV. "Paw Patrols."

He briefly remembered her mentioning this cartoon a few times in the past day. "Is that your favorite show?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Look!" She pointed at the screen where a brown dog was in blue police uniform. "It's Chase!"

"That's the one you gave me, right?" he asked, watching the show with interest. He had never been much of a TV watcher, mostly cause TV and cable cost money. When he was younger he watched the usual old Barney VHS tapes his mom had managed to scrounge up at garage sales, but that was it. He had definitely never seen or heard of all these shows Lizzie had insisted on telling him about last night.

"Yes." She smiled broadly, obviously proud of herself. He smiled at that.

They both watched the show together, Lizzie able to tell him what was going to happen before it even happened, and Jamie listening to her and even getting into the show himself. Finally, at the end, she shut off the TV and turned to him. "Do you cook?"

He nodded. "Yes, I know how to cook some stuff."

Her eyes widened. "Pancakes?"

He nodded once again. "Yes, I know how to make pancakes. And eggs. Even French toast. Also bacon, sausage, potatoes…" He noticed the way her eyes were bugging out at this point and stopped.

Without warning she jumped off the couch and took his hand, leading him to the kitchen. When they arrived, she climbed up on the counter, worrying him to no end as he thought of her falling and hitting her head, and grabbed a box of pancake mix. "Here you go."

He quirked an eyebrows, eyes darting between the box and her. "And what do you want me to do with this?"

She gave him a look. "Make pancakes. Duh."

"Are your mom and dad okay with that?" he asked, once again worried about upsetting Ryan and Marissa. With his dad in rehab, he really had nowhere else to go, despite what he had told Ryan yesterday. The last thing he needed was to mess things up.

"Yes," Lizzie said after a moment. Jamie gave her a look telling her that he didn't know whether to believe her, and she stuck out her bottom lip. "Pleeeeaaaasssssseeeeee Jamie, I'm so hungry."

He couldn't say no to that face. "Fine. But you're helping."

She jumped up and down, excited. "Okay!"

XXXXX

_The beeping reassured him. It meant she was still alive, if unresponsive. Sandy came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's time to move on, son. She isn't waking up."_

"_No." Ryan reached out and took Marissa's hand. It was colder than yesterday, and that alone worried him more than anything else. He couldn't lose her. He would not lose her. "She's going to wake up. She has to."_

_But all of a sudden the beeping started to grow louder and faster. Swarms of doctors and nurses ran into the room, pushing him out of the way so he fell to the floor. "We're losing her!"_

_Ryan tried to fight his way back to her, but Sandy and a doctor both pulled him back. "It's time to let go."  
_

_The heart monitor let out one long beep, no longer spiking, only flat. "No," Ryan said, and all the doctors backed away. He walked over to Marissa and reached for her hand, cold as ice, and brought it to his lips. "Marissa, wake up. Wake up. Please, Riss, please."_

_Lizzie ran over to him and pulled on his shirt. "Daddy, why isn't mommy breathing?"_

_He turned to Lizzie, tears pricking the back of his eyes, and then turned back to Marissa. "No. No. Marissa… No…"_

Ryan's eyes flew open, met with Marissa's concerned blue-green eyes staring at him. "Ry? You okay?" He reached out and touched her cheek, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt her warmth. She furrowed her eyebrows at him, her worry deepening. "What's wrong?"

"I dreamt… I lost you," he said quietly, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. He looked into her eyes, his heart beating hard as he remembered the despair from his dream. "That you died and me and Lizzie were there and…"

She reached out and brushed some hair from his face. "I'm okay," she promised softly. He still stared at her like he was scared she would disappear any moment, and she offered him a smile. "I promise. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

He leaned in and kissed her, closing his eyes and breathing her in. She kissed him back, still worried, but she was used to this by now. Ever since she had left the hospital, he occasionally had these nightmares where she died. Sometimes he had a double nightmare and lost her and Lizzie. Those days he was nearly impossible to console.

"I'm okay," she repeated to him, pulling back just enough to speak. She reconnected their lips again, running her fingers through his hair, feeling him cling to her tightly. "I'm okay."

After a long time they both pulled back, breathless. "I guess the hospital yesterday brought back bad memories," he said, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"Understandable," she said, doing the same to him. "Are you okay?" she whispered, searching his eyes for an answer. Ryan's greatest fear was losing her and Lizzie. When she was in high school she used to think there was nothing he was truly afraid of, but after the accident all his fears and insecurities came to light. He felt it was his job to protect his family. She hoped that nothing ever did happen to her or Lizzie; it might simply tear Ryan apart.

"Yeah," he said, still staring at her like he was afraid she'd disappear any second. She gave him a look and he finally cracked a smile. "I am. Promise."

She studied him, then finally decided it was true. "Okay. Good." She tried to climb out of bed to go check on Lizzie, but his arms were still tightly around her. "I'm going to go see what Lizzie is up to."

He pretended to consider this, then shook his head. "Nope. I have a better idea."

The darkening of his eyes let her know exactly what he was thinking. Giggling, she said, "Really? You went from worried to thinking about sex that fast?"

He shrugged, offering her a smile that he knew she always fell for. "Perks of already having you in bed," he said, leaning in to connect their lips.

She pulled back just the slightest bit, making him groan and her giggle. "What time is your meeting today again?"

"Ten," he said before climbing on top of her and kissing her deeply. Marissa had the day off but he had a long meeting with an important potential client today from ten to four. He was not looking forward to talking to someone for that long. What the hell could people talk about for six freaking hours together?

But with Marissa in his arms raking her fingers through his hair like this, the meeting was quickly becoming the last thing on his mind. He started slipping his hands up her legs, pulling them so they wrapped around his back. He continued his ascent higher and higher on her thighs, frustrated that she was in fact wearing boy shorts. Changing his mind, he slid his hands up her shirt instead, fingers immediately finding her breasts.

Marissa moaned softly, deepening the kiss by opening her mouth. Immediately his tongue was in her mouth, his tongue and fingers both massaging her. She tried to remain quiet, but it was hard when she felt Ryan's hips grinding against hers.

Ryan was lost in his wife, lost in her touch and taste. That was, until he started to smell something come from the other room. Pulling back just a bit, he murmured, "Do you smell bacon?"

"You're seriously thinking about food right now?" Marissa asked breathlessly, her fingers still in his hair, mouth desperately seeking his again.

Ryan smiled against Marissa's lips at her hunger for him. But, despite how badly he wanted to rip all her clothes off and take her right then and there, he had a teenager and five year old in the house that took priority. Pulling back, he began to climb off her. "No, seriously, don't you smell that?"

Marissa was sexually frustrated, not understanding how Ryan – a guy – could just stop after their heated make out session. But even she had to admit that Ryan was right – there was definitely something cooking downstairs. "That's weird…"

Ryan glanced in the mirror, laughing when he saw how much Marissa had messed up his hair. "My hair screams wild sex."

Marissa slid on her robe as Ryan pulled on a wife beater. "Funny cause I don't think the sex actually happened," she said sarcastically, giving him a play pout.

He grinned, pecking her lips. "Tonight."

"Oh, believe me, you will make this up to me," she said with a cute smile, patting his cheek before passing him and going out the door.

Ryan followed her, silly smile still on his face. When they reached the kitchen, they saw Jamie flipping pancakes and Lizzie sitting on the counter watching him carefully. "Flip that one now or it'll get burnt!"

Jamie flipped the pancake at that moment, and Lizzie smiled in approval. Ryan and Marissa shared a look with each other before turning back to the two. "What's going on here?" Marissa asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Jamie froze, turning slowly, looking like a dog about to get scolded. Lizzie on the other hand perked up. "Jamie is making breakfast!"

Ryan gave Lizzie a look. "Liz, Jamie is a guest. He doesn't have to make you food."

Lizzie immediately pouted. "But I was hungry."

Marissa opened her mouth to speak, but Jamie spoke up before she could. "It's fine, really. I was hungry too. Besides, I like to cook." He looked down now, more willing to defend Lizzie than himself. "I'm sorry for using your kitchen and food without asking."

Ryan shot a look over to Marissa, who nodded. They both didn't like this reaction from Jamie. He'd done nothing wrong. "Hey, it's not a big deal. You can cook whenever you want to. While you're here, this is your home, too. I just don't want Lizzie making you her personal chef."

Lizzie thought about this. "What's a pers'nal chef?"

Marissa walked over to her daughter and lifted her from the counter. "What I want to know is why you are on the counter, missie."

Lizzie offered her mom a cute smile. "I was Jamie's per'nal 'sistant. Right Jamie?"

Jamie nodded, offering a half smile that Ryan had noticed he gave more often around Lizzie than anyone else. "That's right. You were a very good help."

Lizzie gave Marissa a look. "See? I helped."

Marissa kissed Lizzie's cheek, laughing slightly. "Okay, I guess you were a good girl, then."

Ryan went up beside Jamie, observing the spread of breakfast. "What did you make?"

"Uh, bacon, eggs, potatoes, pancakes, and French toast." He smiled sheepishly. "Me and Lizzie were really hungry."

Ryan laughed, his own stomach grumbling. "It all sounds great. Can we do anything to help?"

Jamie shook his head. "No, thanks. I've got it."

Ryan walked over to Marissa and Lizzie. Marissa still had Lizzie in her arms, and Ryan smiled at his two girls. "Lizzie Izzie Grace Atwood, you have pancake mix on your nose."

Lizzie wiped her nose, and Ryan leaned in and kissed her temple. "Thanks daddy. Do I gots it?"

Ryan pretended to observe her very seriously. "Hmm, almost." He leaned in and kissed her nose very delicately. "There, all better."

Lizzie giggled a little bit, and Marissa smiled. It always warmed her heart to see the two interact. Ryan caught her eye, and she merely smiled at him. He shared the feeling. He was absolutely happy.

Jamie turned off the stove and turned to everyone. "Okay, breakfast is served."

XXXXX

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked Ryan when he saw the older man walk down the stairs dressed professionally in a blue button down and black slacks.

"I have a meeting to go to," Ryan said, obviously not pleased.

Jamie froze, unsure of what this meant for him. "What am I going to do?"

"Marissa has the day off. She was gonna stay here with you and Lizzie." Ryan noticed Jamie's hesitancy, and realized he hadn't even though of whether Jamie was comfortable with Marissa yet. "Is that…okay?"

Jamie liked Marissa, he just hadn't spent a lot of time with her. Ryan was basically the one he'd hung out with so far. But he knew he had to spend time with Marissa some time. "Yeah, of course."

Ryan relaxed a little after studying Jamie carefully. "Okay. Well, I better get going."

Right then Lizzie came running from the living room. "Daddy! Don't go!"

Ryan smiled softly, lifting Lizzie into his arms. "I have to go to work for a while. But you and mommy and Jamie can stay home."

Marissa walked down the stairs, now dressed in jeans and a white top. "Mommy, can we go min'ture golfing?" Lizzie asked sweetly.

Marissa smiled. "Well, it's tradition, right?" Whenever she and Lizzie were alone together for a day, tradition dictated they go miniature golfing. Somehow, Lizzie loved it, much to Ryan's consternation.

"Yay!" Lizzie squirmed from Ryan's arms and went over to Marissa, grabbing her hand. "Let's go, right now."

Marissa laughed. "You and Jamie have to get ready first." She glanced over at Jamie. "Is miniature golf okay?"

Jamie shrugged. "I've never played."

Lizzie's eyes widened once again. "We better hurry then!" She began running up the stairs.

Ryan smiled. "Hey, what about my goodbye kiss?"

Lizzie turned back and ran down the stairs, ignoring Marissa's protests. "Bye daddy love you lots!" She kissed Ryan's cheek, then went right back upstairs.

"Stop running up the stairs!" Marissa called after Lizzie. Rolling her eyes but smiling, she wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck. "See you later."

Ryan smiled, leaning in to kiss her softly, forgetting Jamie's presence. "See you. Want me to bring home pizza tonight?"

Marissa grinned as she pulled back. "You read my mind."

Ryan pecked her lips one last time, then managed to pull himself from her embrace. "Okay, see you guys later." He waved to Jamie, then walked out the door.

Jamie had studied the interaction between the three with fascination. His mom had died five years ago, but she never kissed her dad the way Marissa kissed Ryan. She never even smiled at him the way Ryan and Marissa always seemed to do with each other. His parents had never picked him up or kissed him as often as Ryan and Marissa did Lizzie. It was so bizarre seeing this loving family at work when he'd never even been tucked in as a kid.

Marissa noticed Jamie's eyes and turned around, offering him a smile. "Are you sure it's okay to go miniature golfing? It's a tradition between me and Lizzie, but we could do something else."

Jamie shook his head. "No, no. Can't get in the way of tradition." He offered her a hesitant smile, and Marissa returned it, glad he was comfortable enough to attempt humor.

"Okay, well, go on and get ready. We'll leave soon, probably, knowing Lizzie."

Jamie glanced up the stairs, raising his eyebrows. "You're probably right."

XXXXX

After they had arrived at the miniature golf place and Lizzie had picked everyone's puck and ball colors, Lizzie dragged them to the longest course. "I like this one best," she told Jamie. "It's harder."

Seth's voice broke in. "Too bad I'm better than you."

Lizzie's eyes brightened and she turned, immediately running to hug Seth. "Uncle Sef!"

It always amused Ryan and Marissa that she continued to call him 'Sef' even though she could mostly pronounce the 'th' sound. It was almost a nickname at this point. "Oh my goodness, it's Lizzie, my favorite niece!"

Lizzie pulled back and giggled. "I'm your only niece, silly."

Seth pretended to ponder this. "Huh. _That _must be why you're my favorite, then."

Lizzie looked to the side and saw two little brown curly haired boys. "Hi Logan, hi Archie."

Logan and Archie were Seth and Summer's twin boys. They were three and short for their ages, but so adorable. Logan was the more outgoing one and got along with Lizzie more because they were both devious tricksters; Archie took more after Seth, and was more intellectual and sensitive even at three. He was always asking questions, and was truly Summer's baby.

As Lizzie talked to Logan and Archie, Marissa introduced Seth and Jamie. "Jamie, this is Seth, Ryan's brother. Seth, this is Jamie."

Seth smiled and offered his hand. "Ah, so you're the kid Ryan has taken under his wing."

Jamie shook Seth's hand and awkwardly said, "Yeah, I guess."

"Let me give you some pointers on living with Ryan. First, don't eat his cereal. He gives you the evil death stare." Seth put his hand around Jamie's shoulder, using his free hand to make gestures. "Second, let him win at video games every now and then. I know, I know, it's hard to accept defeat, but again, the evil death stare. It's scary."

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows. "I've never played video games."

Seth pulled back and stared at Jamie in horror. "Never played video games? Marissa, how could you mistreat this poor, poor child? You and Ryan should have had him on a video game schedule since the moment he stepped foot into the house."

Marissa stared at Seth, her expression saying it all. "Not everyone believes video games are essential to their health, Seth."

"Video games are my life. Seriously." Seth was head of Atomic County Enterprises, and oversaw all decisions in the company from comics to merchandise to video games. He had reteamed with Zach after bumping into each other at Comic-con one year in college, and the two decided to expand the Atomic County comics into something even bigger. Now they had backstories, villain series, and were planning on creating more spinoffs as time went on. Their most recent endeavor had been to create an Atomic County video game to go along with the upcoming film featuring Kid Chino's journey into Atomic County and the struggles he first faced. Already they were planning on a sequel and origin story for Kid Chino. The video game was almost complete, as was the film. He had written the entire thing.

"Seth lives and breathes comic books and the likes," Marissa explained. "He is head of a company."

"We're projected to become bigger than Marvel within the next decade," Seth said smugly.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Oh, Jamie, you have so much to learn," Seth said.

Lizzie took Logan and Archie's hands, leading them toward the first hole. "Come on, let's go play."

Seth followed the three, knowing Lizzie had a tendency to bring out the worst in Logan, just as he did her. No telling what trouble the two could get into. Jamie started to follow, but Marissa gently grasped his arm, holding him slightly back to talk to him. Quietly, she said, "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to tell you Seth usually comes with us when we go golfing. Is that okay?"

Jamie nodded. "He's cool." He looked over at Seth, observing his dark hair and eyes. "He's Ryan's brother? They don't look much alike."

"He's Ryan's adopted brother. Sandy and Kirsten, Seth's parents, are the ones who took Ryan," Marissa said. She and Jamie started walking forward, following the others. "Seth and Ryan became really good friends. They were practically inseparable in high school. Sort of a packaged deal."

"So, those are Seth's kids, then?" Jamie asked, pointing to Logan and Archie.

"Yeah. Logan, the one on the left, is the more rebellious. You'll be able to tell them apart rather quickly. He and Lizzie are always getting into trouble together." Marissa laughed slightly, rolling her eyes. "But Archie – he's the sweetest boy you'll ever meet. He's quieter, but he's thoughtful. Kind of how I always imagined Ryan as a kid." She blushed when she realized she'd actually said that out loud. Jamie noticed but didn't say anything.

"So is Seth married?" He was curious about Ryan's family. There were already so many more people than in Jamie's own.

"Yeah, to Summer, my best friend." She smiled. "She's head of a fashion company. She and Seth have more flexible schedules than me and Ryan since they're heads of their own companies." She thought about it, then corrected herself. "Well, Ryan is head of his own company, too, but we still have mostly set schedules."

"And you're a nurse," Jamie said, more of a statement than a question.

Marissa nodded. "Yeah, I am. I work at the Newport Beach Hospital in the emergency room."

Seth looked at Marissa and grinned. "Hey, Marissa, think you can beat me this time?"

Marissa rolled her eyes but smirked. "Like I do every other time? Bring it on, Cohen."

Jamie watched the playful banter between the two, and decided he liked this little family Ryan had. So many people, so much love and friendship.

Smiling, he thought it was something he could get used to.

XXXXX

Later, Seth and Marissa left Jamie watching the kids while they went to grab ice cream for everyone. While in line, Seth turned to Marissa, suddenly serious. "So, how is it with Jamie?"

She and Seth had started hanging out more after she and Ryan got married, and especially after Lizzie was born. They would regularly hang out when Marissa was off and he could get out of going to the office, something they both enjoyed. Seth had become a great father, and marriage had really calmed both of them. After they started hanging out, it became apparent they had so much more in common than either had ever wanted to admit before. Now, they were both proud to call each other actual friends, not just two people who hung out cause of their significant others. Marissa shrugged. "Good, I guess. He's really quiet. I think he really only talks to Lizzie, only occasionally to me and Ryan when we ask questions. He seems comfortable though, which is good."

Seth raised his eyebrows knowingly. "You feel like you have to save him, just like all the other troubled teen boys."

Marissa gave him a look. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it – Oliver, Trey, Johnny, Volchok." He smirked knowingly. "Ryan."

"First of all, Trey wasn't a teenager." They moved up in line. "Second of all… you're right. I just… want to make him happy. He is a good kid. Quiet and troubled, but good." She smiled slightly. "He reminds me a lot of Ryan when he first came to Newport. Remember how guarded he was?"

Seth smiled, and Marissa returned it. "Well, you and Ryan are going to be good for him. And that adorable little girl you have will probably make him fall in love with her, just like he did to all of us. She has super powers, that little Lizzie does."

Marissa laughed at that. "She really does." She smiled over at him, nudging his shoulder with her own. "Thanks, Seth."

Meanwhile, Jamie was sitting at a large table under an umbrella with Lizzie and the twins. Lizzie was telling her cousins all about the newest episode of Paw Patrols she had watched earlier that morning, and Jamie let his gaze wander. He saw people coming and going, some as families, others just as kids or teenagers. One group of teenagers caught his gaze in particular. The group consisted of a boy with short, spikey light brown hair, a girl with light strawberry blonde hair, another guy with shaggy sandy blonde hair, and the girl who caught his eye – a girl with dark hair and stunning green eyes.

She looked in his direction, and he caught her gaze, feeling his neck and cheeks heating up as he looked at her. Her eyes were beautiful, like emeralds, but mysterious. She offered him a slight smile, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. He'd never had a girlfriend or even really looked at girls, too busy with his own problems, but now he was mesmerized.

The girl turned back to her friends, laughing at something one of the guys had said. The sandy blonde one wrapped his arm around her waist, and she returned the gesture as they walked. He had no chance ever, but he wondered who she was, nevertheless. "Hey Lizzie? Do you know who that girl is over there?"

Lizzie followed his gaze. "The one with dark hair like Seth?" Jamie merely nodded. "Dat's Jenny. She's nice."

Jamie was surprised she actually knew the girl. "How do you know her?"

"She goes to the house next door sometimes. I like her." She turned back to her cousins, finishing her story, and Jamie turned his attention back to the group. They had disappeared now, but he still remembered those deep green eyes.

XXXXX

Despite Jamie's protests, Marissa took them shopping next. Lizzie was excited beyond words, loving to get new clothes, but Jamie didn't feel comfortable accepting anything from Ryan and Marissa, much less an entire wardrobe – even though he knew he desperately needed it.

"Jamie, it's fine," Marissa said, interrupting one of Jamie's most recent protests. "We have the money. You want the clothes, I know you do. Just.. go crazy. Get whatever you want." Jamie finally gave up arguing and looked at all the men's clothes surrounding him. He'd never been allowed to just pick whatever he wanted. Hell, he didn't even know what he wanted. He looked around at various clothes, then looked at Marissa, lost. At his expression, Marissa had to seriously bite her lip to keep from smiling. "Okay, me and Lizzie are on the case. Liz!"

Lizzie came up to them, looking at her mother. "Yes mommy?"

"Me and you get to pick some clothes for Jamie. Are you ready?"

Lizzie's eyes brightened and widened. She looked like she did every Christmas morning. "Yes!" She grabbed Jamie's hands and pulled him through the aisles, pointing out various clothes he 'need to' get.' Marissa, similarly, learned Jamie's size, then walked through various sections and grabbed him jeans, cargo shorts, polo shirts, t-shirts, button-up shirts like Ryan tended to wear, and various wife beater colors. By the time the two girls were done, Jamie had a mountain of clothes piled in his arms as he headed to the dressing rooms.

While they waited, Marissa and Lizzie sat on a couch together. Jamie was out of earshot, so Marissa asked, "So, what do you think of Jamie?"

Lizzie brightened. "I love Jamie! He is nice and listens all the time and he watches TV with me and cooked me pancakes."

Marissa smiled, wrapping her arms around Lizzie unexpectedly. "I love you, baby girl, you know that?"

Lizzie snuggled into Marissa, loving to hug her mommy more than almost anything. "Yes."

"Good." Marissa had been terrified at the thought of becoming a parent. So had Ryan. They'd both grown up with dysfunctional families, and only really had positive role models through the Cohens, who came later in their lives. But now she couldn't imagine a life without her daughter, and she knew Ryan felt the same.

After Jamie had chosen which clothes he would actually bring home, Marissa paid and then took him to another section to buy shoes. This time he was a little freer about choosing, and grabbed some similar to Ryan's boots. Marissa realized in that moment that Jamie was beginning to look up to Ryan, and it made her happy. She was glad Jamie could have a positive role model; Ryan was absolutely one of the best.

Jamie showed her the shoes he wanted, and so did Lizzie. She smiled at both, trying to show Jamie that it was okay for him to show an interest in something. He still seemed hesitant around her, and it slightly bothered her, but she knew he just needed to grow a little more comfortable with the situation. They went to wait in line at the register, and she turned to Jamie. "Hey, why don't you go get some flip flops? They'll be helpful for the beach."

Jamie merely stared at her. "I've never actually been to the beach before."

Marissa tried not to show any visible reaction to that, and Lizzie wasn't paying attention so she couldn't give him a hard time about it. Pretending like it was no big deal, Marissa pointed to the some flip flops not too far away. "Look, those are nice. How about you find a pair your size, and we'll get it for you?"

Jamie nodded and went to grab the flip flops, bringing them back. After they had paid, Jamie turned to Marissa seriously. "Thank you, Marissa. For the clothes…and everything."

Marissa merely smiled. "It's no problem. Come on, let's go home."

XXXXX

When they finally arrive home with just about a million bags, Ryan came from his study to greet them. His eyes widened when he saw all the bags. "What on earth did you buy?"

Marissa grinned and walked over to him to peck his lips. "Just about everything, right Liz?"

Lizzie grinned. "Yep!"

Jamie looked guiltily at Ryan. "Marissa told me…"

Ryan laughed, taking some of the bags from Jamie. "I'm kidding, Jamie. It's fine." He glanced over at Marissa, winking. "It's all coming from your paycheck, right?"

Marissa laughed. "Nope. You're my sugar daddy, remember? I married rich – the Newport way."

Ryan laughed some more and took all of the bags from Marissa now, too. He leaned in and kissed her longer this time, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against her. When he pulled back, Lizzie and Jamie were staring at them. Lizzie turned to Jamie and raised her eyebrows. "They do that a lot."

Ryan and Marissa both laughed and Jamie cracked a smile. Ryan glanced between all of them. "What did you buy though?"

"Some clothes for Jamie and Lizzie," Marissa said, her eyes telling Ryan more than her words did. He nodded and smiled, silently thanking her for taking Jamie out to get new clothes. Leave it to Marissa to think of something so smart. "I also bought you some new shirts for work."

Jamie and Lizzie both searched through the bags for their stuff and carried the bags upstairs to put away. When they were gone, Marissa turned to Ryan, taking his hand and leading him to the living room to sit down with her. She rested her head on his shoulder, tired from being out all day. "How was your meeting?"

He wrapped his arm around her, leaning his head against hers. "Boring but good." He kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for taking Jamie out."

"He's never been to the beach," she informed him, turning to look into his eyes. "Just like you hadn't before you came to Newport."

He pursed his lips. "We'll have to change that, then."

She smiled. "I was thinking a walk after dinner." She tilted her head. "Speaking of which, did you get pizza?"

He nodded. "Keeping it warm in the oven." She leaned her head against his shoulder again, and he wrapped both arms around her now. "A walk after dinner sounds good," he said, closing his eyes.

XXXXX

After dinner, Marissa turned to Jamie and Lizzie. "Go get your flip flops. We're going for a walk, if that's okay."

Lizzie immediately jumped from her chair and went to put her plate away. She waited at the stairs for Jamie, who followed without saying a word. After everyone had their shoes on, the four set out on the short walk to the beach. From the house, they just had to walk down a path to the beach below. It was a little less than half a mile's walk from the back door.

Ryan and Marissa walked farther back together, keeping an eye on Lizzie and Jamie in front of them. Lizzie was telling Jamie about the time Ryan let her bury him in the sand. Jamie listened to her, laughing at the right parts, but distracted by the nearing sand. He'd never set foot on a beach before. He'd never seen the ocean before he came to Newport two days ago. He'd never owned flip-flops before today, and he'd never been miniature golfing. Everything was changing.

When they reached the sandy beach area, Lizzie took off her shoes and ran out into the sand. "Don't go too far!" Ryan called after her, always a worrier. He and Marissa also kicked off their flip-flops, walking together to put their feet in the water. Jamie watched them, wondering if he should do the same. Finally, he decided to follow their lead and kick off his flip-flops, putting them carefully next to theirs. He carefully walked to the water, shocked when he felt how cold it was, even during the summer.

Lizzie ran up next to him. "It's cold," he told her.

She nodded. "I like it!" She went around looking for seashells, leaving Jamie to stand in the same spot, letting his feet slowly sink into the sand with every receding wave.

Ryan and Marissa went back to stand by their flip-flops, watching Jamie and Lizzie have fun. Jamie hadn't moved, but Lizzie was running all over the place. "Do you think he likes it?" Marissa asked, reaching over and lacing her fingers through Ryan's.

He nodded, watching Jamie's thoughtful face. "I hope so."

After a while Lizzie became tired, so Ryan lifted her into his arms. Marissa walked over to Jamie. "We were thinking of going back to the house soon," she said, studying him.

His hair was blowing in the wind, reflecting the orange and reds of the sunset. His feet were still in the water, though he'd moved spots now. He had his hands in his shorts pockets and a contemplative expression on his face, the blue in his eyes as deep as the water. "Can we stay a few more minutes?" he asked after a while, not wanting to leave just yet.

Marissa smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I'll tell Ryan."

She walked away, letting him stand there and stare out at the water. Things were definitely changing. As he thought of his day with Marissa and Lizzie, of Seth and his two boys, of Ryan and his kindness, he thought things might finally start looking up. Even though he was glad, he knew there was a catch somewhere. His life just never got better for good. Something always happened, his dad usually managed to mess things up.

He glanced over his shoulder at Ryan, Marissa, and Lizzie. The perfect, loving little family. Somewhere hidden deep inside, he wished they were _his _perfect loving little family.

Yes, things were changing.

He would damn well enjoy it while it lasted.

XXXXX

After Jamie and Lizzie were both in bed and the house locked and silent, Ryan and Marissa went into their own bedroom together. Marissa shut the door while Ryan unbuttoned his shirt, letting out a long sigh as he thought of the day. He really wished he'd been able to spend the day with Marissa, Lizzie, and Jamie. Work sucked sometimes. "I think Jamie's adjusting well," he commented, turning to see Marissa watching him with a smirk. He quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

Marissa sauntered over to him, surprising him by pushing him back against the bed. He stared up at her in fascination, propped up on his elbows, as she straddled him. "I seem to remember someone owes me some mind-blowing sex. Hmm, wonder who that was?"

Ryan couldn't keep the silly grin off his face. "Hmm, let me remind you," he offered, flipping them over so quickly that she let out a squeal.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, still giggling as he leaned in to capture her lips. "Better make it amazing after keeping me waiting all day," she warned against his lips.

He pulled back enough to pull her shirt off, tossing it carelessly aside. "Oh, I promise it will be," he murmured huskily into her ear, sending delicious fire throughout her entire body.

XXXXX

**Individual Replies:**

**Thekiller00: **I've been fine. So sad about all the old fan fiction we lost on the old forums :( How about you?

**xoElle23: **More characters will be slowly introduced in due time. In fact, we'll have another character return next chapter :)

**Skillz37: **You just might be right in your prediction ;)

**Sara: **Lizzie does have a big heart. We'll see more of that as the story progresses :)

**Nadine: **I will say Ryan still battles with his inner Kid Chino, which will actually be a major thing in this story way down the line.

**Marissa Davis: **Would you believe I randomly thought of you the other day (a few days before you reviewed) wondering what you were up to? And then I saw you are still reading my stories and it made me very happy!

**Riss: **Yes, Jamie is an only child. We'll get more of his past in the future (that's a weird sentence haha). And yes, definite drama when the dad comes back.

**Sailaway: **Hi! I hadn't heard from you in a while! Hope you're back for good :) Yes, I do think R/M would've been more open with each other after the accident, or even after she returned from Greece. F'ing Josh, man.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for your reviews. I wrote a new one shot – check it out. No individual replies today. It's nearly 3am and I'm tired. Please please please review! R/R, and enjoy!**

Marissa's alarm went off the next morning, waking both Ryan and Marissa. She reached out and shut it off before snuggling back into Ryan's arms. His nose was pressed into her hair, her back against his front. She was so comfortable and just didn't want to get out of bed ever.

Ryan kissed the back of her neck softly. "Stay home today."

Marissa smiled without opening her eyes. "You know I can't. We've been over this."

He tightened his grip around her. "Just think of all the fun we could have today with Lizzie…" 

She knew that he knew he was appealing to her emotions, but they both knew Marissa wasn't the kind of person to call into work. "You and Jamie will have to keep her occupied till I come home." 

He sighed and she turned so she was face to face with him. He couldn't help the smile looking into her eyes. She looked so much like Lizzie. "Do you need help in the shower at least?" he asked, his grin lazily stretching across his face.

She laughed softly. "You're still up for more after last night?"

Images of the night before fill his mind, and his body began to react again. "Oh yeah."

XXXXX

A while later Marissa was dressed and ready for work. She went down the hall to Lizzie's room, taking note that Jamie's door was still closed so he was probably still sleeping. She opened Lizzie's door and saw her sitting on her bed playing with her stuffed animals. Marissa smiled and sat next to Lizzie, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "Good morning." 

"Morning mommy," Lizzie said, kissing Marissa's cheek.

Marissa picked up one of Lizzie's stuffed bears and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Playing with my animals." Lizzie sighed, her shoulders slumping. "But I'm bored."

"How come?" Marissa asked, trying not to smile because she knew Lizzie was serious.

Lizzie sighed again. "Cause I'm by myself." 

"You play with yourself all the time," Marissa reminded her.

"I know, but it's more fun with people mommy," Lizzie explained, giving Marissa a look that said Marissa should have known this already.

"Oh, duh, silly me," Marissa said, wriggling her eyebrows at Lizzie before attacking her with the bear and tickling her.

Lizzie started laughing, as did Marissa, and soon Marissa had Lizzie pinned against the bed as she tickled the adorable little four year old. "I give up! I give up!"

Marissa stopped tickling Lizzie but continued laughing. She pulled her daughter into her arms, kissing her all over her face. "I love you baby girl."

Lizzie giggled at Marissa's kisses and affection. "Love you too mommy." 

Marissa finally stopped kissing Lizzie and instead just hugged her. "I have to go to work today. I want you to be a good girl for daddy, okay?"

"I get to stay with daddy today?" Lizzie asked, her eyes widening. Usually she would be going to the Cohen house.

Marissa nodded. "Yes. You'll go back with Papa and grandma next week though." 

"Is it cuz of Jamie?" Lizzie asked.

Marissa nodded again, pulling back enough to study her daughter. "Yes."

"Is Jamie gonna stay with us forever?" Lizzie asked innocently, looking at Marissa with those bright blue eyes that had never known pain or suffering. Marissa had vowed to herself long ago that she would keep it that way. Her daughter would never know a day of pain if she could help it.

Marissa hesitated. She had no idea what would happen with Jamie in the long run. His dad was in rehab for now, but that could last for a month or more. After that she didn't know what they would do. Jamie was young and had a hard life. He could use someplace more permanent, and Marissa had no problem providing that for him, but there were legal and custodial issues. Knowing Lizzie was too young to understand even a quarter of this, Marissa said, "I don't know how long Jamie is going to stay with us. His daddy is sick right now so Jamie is going to stay with us until he feels better."

Lizzie thought about this. "Is he really sick?" she finally asked, pursing her lips.

Marissa nodded somberly. "Yes. Remember how you got sick and we had to take you to the hospital to get your tonsils out?" Lizzie nodded. "Well, Jamie's dad is so sick he has to be in a hospital for a while until he gets better." 

"Is he getting his tonsils out?" Lizzie asked, not understanding why he would be in the hospital for any other reason.

Marissa shook her head. "No, he is sick in a different way. A bad way. But he's getting help so that he can get better."

Lizzie thought about this for a little while. In the end, she just trusted that her mom was telling the truth. "Is Jamie said he doesn't have his daddy with him?"

Marissa's heart once again warmed that Lizzie would think of Jamie's well-being. "Maybe. I don't know. Jamie likes to keep to himself."

"Why?"

"Because he has been through a lot of bad stuff and doesn't like to think about it," Marissa said carefully. Lizzie always asked so many questions and they were increasingly hard to answer.

"Like losing his mommy?" Lizzie asked, remembering Jamie's sad face when he told her.

Marissa nodded. "Yes, like losing his mommy."

Lizzie frowned. "If Jamie is sad then we have to make him feel happy."

Marissa's face softened as she looked at her beautiful, caring little girl. "I think you're right. That's why me and your daddy are trying very hard to make him happy."

"And me too," Lizzie added.

Marissa smiled, nodding. "Yes, and you too. Thank you. You're such a good little girl." Lizzie beamed happily. Suddenly, she wiggled out of Marissa's arms. "Where are you going?" Marissa asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"To wake Jamie up!" Lizzie said, climbing off her bed.

Marissa stood and caught Lizzie before she could run out the door. "Woah, there." She blocked the doorway. "How about you let Jamie sleep a little while longer?"

"Why?"

"Cause not everyone likes to wake up early like you," Marissa said carefully.

Lizzie frowned. "But I wanna play with Jamie."

Marissa bit her lip to keep from smiling. "I know. Later." At Lizzie's sad face, Marissa smiled. "But you know who is awake?" 

"Who?" Lizzie asked, her eyes widening.

"Daddy," Marissa said with a sly grin.

Lizzie's eyes widened, and Marissa stepped out of the way. Lizzie immediately ran past her and to the right. Marissa didn't even have to look – she could hear everything. Lizzie opened their bedroom door and shouted, "Daddy!" 

Ryan's voice came bounding down the hall. "Lizzie!"

Marissa smiled, shutting Lizzie's door behind her. Oh how she loved her family.

XXXXX

Lizzie dragged Ryan down the stairs to start making breakfast while Marissa finished getting ready. When she came downstairs she saw that Lizzie was in the living room watching cartoons and Ryan was whistling while flipping pancakes. She couldn't help her smile looking at her husband. They'd been through hell and back together more times than she could count, yet here they were.

Ryan turned and smiled at her. "Have time to stay for breakfast?"

She shook her head. "Sadly, no. I need to be at work soon." She walked over to him, pecking his lips. "Have a good day. Tell Jamie I say bye."

He nodded. "I will." He pecked her lips again.

"Bye Liz!" Marissa called out to her daughter, not having time to go give her a hug.

"Bye mommy!" Lizzie called back, making her parents smile.

Marissa turned back to Ryan. "I expect dinner on the table when I come home," she teased.

He laughed. "Okay, okay."

Marissa suddenly remembered something. "Oh, by the way, my mom might visit today.." She saw Ryan's look and started backing away, grinning. "So, look out for that." 

Ryan continued to stare at her. "Please tell me you're joking."

Marissa merely shrugged, blowing him a kiss. "Bye, love you!"

Marissa turn and walked away quickly. "Hey, get back here!" Ryan watched her go and called out, "If your mom comes we're getting a divorce!"

Marissa opened the door and grinned his way. "Have fun!"

She shut the door and Ryan sighed, turning back to his pancakes.

XXXXX

Ryan had just served breakfast when Julie opened the front door. "Hello? Where are you guys?"

Lizzie's eyes widened and she jumped off her chair, immediately running to her grandma. "Grandma Juju!"

Julie picked up Lizzie and twirled her around. "Lizzie! My beautiful, beautiful granddaughter!" She kissed Lizzie, then pulled back and stared at her. "And what did I tell you about calling me grandma?"

Lizzie thought about it. "Um… just call you Juju."

"Yes. I'm too young to be a grandma."

Lizzie thought about this now. "How old are grandmas supposed to be?"

Julie set Lizzie down. "Much older than me."

Ryan came up to them now, offering Julie a smile. "Morning, Julie. I just served breakfast. We have plenty of pancakes and bacon left. Would you like some?" 

Julie shook her head. "Oh, no thanks. Carbs kill my figure. I'm trying to keep in shape. I just started a new yogalates class and it's kicking my butt." 

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Julie, you're in perfect shape. Come on, just a few pancakes won't kill you."

Julie stared at Ryan. "Have you tried yogalates, Ryan?"

Ryan bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sarcastic remark. "No, I can't say I have." 

"Try it, then get back to me about pancakes." She touched Ryan's arm politely. "But if you could make me a smoothie you would be my favorite son in law." 

Lizzie grabbed Julie's hand. "Isn't daddy your only son and law?"

Julie smiled down at Lizzie. "Son _in _law," she corrected. "And yes, he is."

Ryan looked over to Lizzie. "Liz, go eat your breakfast with Jamie."

Julie's interest piqued. "Oh, yes, where is the boy?" Marissa had told Julie all about Jamie and his situation. She was curious to say the least to meet the boy who was staying with her daughter and impressionable granddaughter.

"His name is Jamie, and he's right over here," Ryan said, pointing to where Jamie stood hovering awkwardly just barely in sight. Ryan waved Jamie over. "Jamie, this is Julie, Marissa's mom. Julie, Jamie." 

Julie smiled politely and offered her hand, which Jamie hesitantly shook. "Hi, Jamie. Marissa has told me all about you."

"Oh. She's told me about you…too," Jamie said, trying to be polite. Truth was, he hadn't heard Marissa or Ryan or even Lizzie mention Julie once in the few days he'd been here. Then again, Ryan and Marissa seemed to have family popping in from everywhere.

Julie laughed and Ryan smiled at Jamie's polite lie. "Somehow I doubt that," Julie said, making Jamie smile.

Lizzie tugged on Jamie's hand. "Come on, Jamie. I'm hungry."

Jamie nodded and began following her back to the dining room, but turned back to face Julie one last time. "Um, nice to meet you… Mrs…"

Julie merely smiled. "Julie is fine."

Jamie nodded, looking down, feeling very shy. "Okay…nice to meet you, Julie."

Ryan and Julie watched Jamie get dragged away. Julie quirked an eyebrow and glanced over at Ryan. "Seems like a nice kid."

Ryan merely smiled. "Come on, let's get you that smoothie."

XXXXX

While Lizzie took Jamie out into the backyard, Ryan and Julie sat at the table and talked. Despite all the fuss Ryan had made this morning with Marissa, he and Julie actually got along pretty well these days. When Ryan first came to Newport, Julie had hated him and blamed him for everything that had happened in Marissa's life. It was only after they both almost lost Marissa that Julie and Ryan began to reconcile their relationship.

_Ryan held Marissa's hand as he stared at her sleeping face. It had been four days, and she still hadn't woken up. He felt like he was in hell. He couldn't sleep, he refused to sleep. He hadn't been home since before the accident. He couldn't leave – not when it was still up in the air whether Marissa would be okay._

_Someone opened the door and he lifted his tired eyes to see Julie walking in, two cups of coffee in her hand. She walked over to him, sitting in the chair beside his. Silently, she handed him the extra cup of coffee. He stared at her, confused, before taking it and holding it in his hands. Gruffly, he said, "Thanks."  
_

"_I made it black. Didn't know if you wanted anything else in it." Julie didn't look his way, just stared at her daughter. She reached out and brushed some hair from Marissa's face. Ryan had wanted to do that himself, but Julie walked in before he could._

"_I like it better that way." Ryan took a sip of his coffee. It was horrible, the weak stuff that hospitals offered, but he was grateful for the gesture. Any caffeine was good caffeine at this point. He'd been worrying about Marissa and pacing so often that he felt like he would fall over and sleep if he just blinked._

"_You really love her, don't you?" Julie asked after about half an hour of silence. _

_Ryan looked down at the now cold coffee, thinking about her question. He thought of Marissa in that model home, of the way they'd stared at each other and laughed about it not being over. He realized he didn't want it to be over. When he had pulled Marissa from that car, all he could think about was her safety. He thought about Trey and Johnny and everything that had ever come between them and suddenly it seemed so stupid. Why had they broken up? Why had they fought? He knew that Marissa loved him. That was never the problem, was it? It was always _him_. _He_ was always the one afraid of admitting the truth._

_Without turning to her, Ryan nodded. "Yeah." He lifted his gaze and stared at Marissa again, blinking a few times. He thought of what would happen if she never opened her eyes again, if she never smiled or talked or laughed again. He swallowed hard. "I do."_

_The silence between them wasn't awkward or stifling. Surprisingly, sitting here with Julie, Ryan felt more relaxed than he had since they arrived at the hospital. It was comforting to sit here with someone who loved Marissa as much as he did. It was reassuring. "I've been horrible to you," Julie said, looking down, feeling ashamed._

_Ryan didn't know what to say to that. Julie _had _been horrible to him since he came to Newport. She had belittled him and mocked him and criticized him since he entered Marissa's life. Now, sitting here with Marissa in a coma, he had to think maybe she was right about him all along. "I used to hate you for it," Ryan said quietly. He looked down at his hands, the shame and guilt consuming him. "Now I think maybe you were right about me all along."  
_

_Julie frowned. "Ryan…"_

Ryan shook his head. He would not be consoled, especially not by Julie Cooper. "It's my fault she's here. If I had never come to Newport… If I had just pulled over.."

"_If you weren't there, my daughter would be dead," Julie said bluntly. Ryan furrowed his eyebrows. "He would've gotten to her some other way. If you hadn't pulled Marissa out of that car, she would've… when it exploded…" Her voice cracked and she covered her mouth thinking of it. _

_Ryan blinked, trying to will the images from his head. After they had both calmed down, Ryan spoke again. "She's still here in a coma. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't…"_

"Ryan," Julie said forcefully. She was forceful enough to get him to look at her. She was staring at him intently, her lips pursed, her brows furrowed. "I've been wrong about you this whole time. You're good for her. You care for her. You protect her. You love her." She looked back at her daughter's unconscious face, listening to the steady beeping of her heart. "None of the other stuff matters."

_Ryan thought of arguing with her some more, but he was too tired and vulnerable at this point. He looked down at his hands, folding them in his lap. "Well, thank you."_

_Julie thought of all the wrong she had done, all the grief she had caused this boy and her daughter for the past three years. The crimes she'd committed against them sat heavy on her chest. "Do you think you could ever forgive me?"_

_Ryan didn't have to look at her. He just settled his gaze on Marissa once again. "I already have."_

"So, how is it taking in a troubled boy from the streets?" Julie asked as she sipped her now half full smoothie.

Ryan gave her a look and she smiled in a way that let him know she was joking. "It's been a learning experience so far," he said honestly.

"How's Marissa taking it?" Julie asked curiously. Marissa had let Julie know what was happening on the phone, but she hadn't gone into detail about anything else. Julie, naturally a curious and somewhat nosy person, had been dying to know.

"Pretty well, actually," Ryan said, thinking of all the ways Marissa had proven how amazing a wife and person she was in the last few days. "She never put up any protest or anything. She just accepted Jamie."

Julie could tell Ryan was surprised. "Well, that's my daughter," she said with a short laugh. "She's got something for troubled young men from Chino."

Ryan let out his own laugh at that. "Yeah, yeah."

"You know I'm teasing." And Ryan _did _know. Julie Cooper Nichol Roberts was a lot of things these days – spoiled, eccentric, gossipy, nosy – but in a lot of ways she had mellowed out. Being a grandmother suited her, even if she refused to be called one by name.

"I know, I know. So, _grandma_," Ryan said with a grin, "What's the real reason for your visit today?"

Julie gave him a look that let him know just what she thought of his name-calling. "I wanted to see my granddaughter. Make sure you and Marissa are spoiling her as much as she deserves."

Ryan laughed. "That little girl is more spoiled than anyone I know."

Julie had to smile at that. "She is pretty spoiled."

"She told me last week that she wanted a Gucci purse just like grandma Juju's," Ryan informed her with a smile.

Julie groaned. "That child needs to drop the word grandma already. I tell her and I tell her…" 

Ryan laughed. "Just admit it, Julie. You're a grandma."

Julie pouted. "It makes me sound so old though." They both looked out the screen door and saw that Lizzie was showing Jamie the pool. Sure enough, she came running inside a minute later.

"Daddy, can me and Jamie go swimming? Pretty pretty pretty please!"

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Are you going to wear your floaties?" Lizzie nodded adamantly. "Is your bathing suit clean?" She nodded again. "Are you going to be a good girl and not play around so you don't get hurt?"

She nodded one last time. "Yes, daddy, please!"

Ryan smiled. "Okay, go ahead."

Lizzie jumped up and down and called out to Jamie. "Jamie, he says yes!"

The two went upstairs to change. The two adults exchanged looks and chuckled together. "She really seems to be getting along with him," Julie commented.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, Jamie's a good kid. He's very patient. Lizzie absolutely adores him."

Julie patted Ryan's arm. "Well, if he's anything like her father, it's not hard to see why."

Ryan didn't say anything, but smiled. They spent the next few hours watching Jamie and Lizzie in the pool. To anyone who didn't know their past, it would almost seem like they'd been friends all along.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N College is kicking my ass. To make up for the wait, here's a nice long chapter for you all. I promise some drama will eventually come haha. But I'm still kind of setting up where we are right now before the drama. As always please read and review, and thanks!**

On Saturday Marissa had to work. At noon Ryan went downstairs and saw Lizzie explaining all the different Paw Patrols to Jamie, who listened intently and pretended to be very intrigued by what she had to say. Ryan smiled as he walked over to them. "Okay, Liz, it's time to go get ready to go to Seth and Summer's."

Lizzie immediately jumped off the couch and began running upstairs. Ryan laughed a little and Jamie smiled. "Are we going to Seth's?" Jamie asked carefully.

Ryan nodded. "If that's okay. It's a tradition we do every Saturday. Marissa is usually here, but she works on Saturday a month." Ryan turned to go get ready himself. "I suggest you bring your swimsuit. We usually go in their pool."

Jamie stood and followed Ryan up the stairs. About half an hour later they were all ready. Lizzie had her purple Princess Sofia backpack, her floaties, and her Doc McStuffins beach towel with her. Jamie saw her struggle to carry it all and immediately took it all from her. "I'll get it, Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled. "Thanks Jamie!"

He smiled, looking down shyly. Ryan came out of his room and saw Jamie walking down the stairs with all Lizzie's stuff. "Looking very hip, Jamie. The purple backpack really suits you."

Lizzie looked back at her dad. "Don't say hip, daddy."

Jamie started laughing and Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Oh you better believe the tickle monster is coming to get you." Lizzie immediately ran off, and as soon as Ryan reached the bottom of the stairs he chased after her.

Lizzie started squealing as Ryan closed in on her and started tickling. "Help! Help!"

Ryan lifted Lizzie into the air and swung her around. "No one can help you now!"

Lizzie giggled as Ryan pulled her in and filled her face with kisses. "No more, no more daddy!"

Ryan finally pulled away and smiled at Lizzie. "Okay, okay. Let's get going."

Ryan placed Lizzie down and she skipped off toward the front door. "Next time you gots to help me, Jamie!"

Jamie smiled and followed her. "I'll try."

XXXXX

Jamie watched the houses in Seth and Summer's neighborhood go by, his eyes bulging out of his head. He had thought Ryan and Marissa had a huge house, but somehow these all seemed even bigger. They finally went through a gate and arrived at a gigantic house. Ryan noticed Jamie's wide eyes and smiled knowingly. "You know, all these years later, and I'm still amazed by everything."

Jamie nodded slowly. "I can't imagine ever getting used to places like this."

Ryan helped Lizzie out of the car as Jamie stood outside, entirely tempted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. He still felt he would open his eyes at any moment and be on a park bench or in his dirty house with his dad and his friends doing heroine in the next room. He just wished this dream wouldn't end too soon.

"This way," Lizzie ordered, and Jamie followed her with all her stuff obediently. Ryan watched the two and rolled his eyes a little. His daughter could be so bossy sometimes.

When they reached the front door, Lizzie knocked and then rang the doorbell. A minute later a short brunette opened the door, and shouted, "Little Coop!"

"Auntie Summer!"

Lizzie hugged Summer, who smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you. You know what Logan and Archie did yesterday?"

Lizzie pulled back and stared at Summer. "What?"

Summer put her hands on her hips. "I found them playing with worms outside."

Lizzie scrunched up her nose. "Boys are icky."

"I know!" Summer moved aside. "They're out back with Uncle Seth waiting for you to go swimming." Lizzie immediately took off running. Summer watched her go, laughing slightly. "She has so much energy, Atwood. I have no idea how you keep up with her."

Ryan laughed and walked over to Summer, offering her a half hug. "I have no idea either."

"When's Coop coming?"

"She gets off work at two, so she'll be here after." Ryan looked back at Jamie who still hadn't walked in. "Summer, this is Jamie. Jamie, this is Seth's wife Summer."

"I'm Marissa's best friend," Summer said, not liking to be only associated with Seth. "Known her since we were about Lizzie's age."

Jamie reached out his hand, fumbling with all of Lizzie's stuff in his hands. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cohen."

Summer scrunched up her nose as she shook his hand.. "Ew. No. That's just wrong. Call me Summer."

Ryan laughed at Summer's face. "Well, you are technically Mrs. Cohen," he teased.

"Ugh, don't remind me." She gestured towards the house. "You can leave Lizzie's stuff anywhere, really. The house was clean when I went to bed last night, but Logan and Archie managed to destroy it this morning." 

Ryan and Jamie followed Summer through the house to the back. "Something tells me Seth had a lot to do with that."

"Sometimes I feel like I have three children," Summer said, rolling her eyes.

When they reached the backyard, Jamie's eyes widened again. Seth and Summer had a huge backyard complete with an infinity pool and specially designed grill area, where Seth was flipping burgers. "Ryan! Come help me!"

Ryan turned to Jamie. "Duty calls."

Jamie merely nodded, still surveying the backyard. It was similar to Ryan and Marissa's place, but slightly larger with more elaborate ceramic tile floorings and walkways. Lizzie ran up to him and said, "Jamie do you have my floaties?" 

He nodded, handing Lizzie the floaties. "I'm going to put your towel over here, okay?"

Lizzie nodded and Jamie put her towel on one of the chairs. He watched her jump into the pool, much to Ryan's consternation. "Elizabeth Grace Atwood!"

Lizzie wiped the hair from her face and looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry daddy."

Ryan stared at her for a long time, his gaze telling her everything. Without another word, he turned back to Seth and continued talking. Summer walked behind Jamie and said, "Lizzie is quite the character." Jamie nodded, smiling briefly but saying nothing. Summer shielded her eyes from the sun as she glanced over at him. "You remind me a lot of Atwood when he first came. Quiet. Guarded."

Jamie felt nervous and shy, unsure of what to say. "Sorry."

"It's not a bad thing." She shrugged, removing her hand. "I like to think Coop has a lot to do with him opening up. It wasn't easy with them, but I think they really complete each other."

Jamie was surprised. Ryan and Marissa were just such an easygoing couple that he couldn't imagine them ever not being this good together. "It wasn't easy?"

Summer let out a short laugh. "Oh, god no. I remember Cohen – that's Seth – he used to try to meddle and get them back together all the time, but I always told him it was a mistake. It was really messy between them in high school. For a long time I thought they just were better off apart than together." She paused, lost in memories. "Well, until… yeah."

"Until what?" Jamie asked curiously.

Summer glanced his way, studying him carefully. He was so much like Ryan, but so different at the same time. His eyes were guarded, but not suspicious like Ryan's used to be. He seemed nervous but comfortable. His hair was darker, more of a light brown than blonde. He seemed so young yet at the same time so much older than fourteen. "You should ask them sometime," she finally answered.

Jamie looked at Lizzie, his lips twitching into a smile when he saw how excited she was to be playing in the water. Summer followed his gaze and smiled at her boys and little niece. Lizzie reminded Summer a lot of herself as a child, but with the grace and thoughtfulness of Marissa. "Why do you call Marissa Coop?" Jamie asked.

Summer smiled. "Her maiden name is Cooper. I started it when we were kids and it sort of stuck." She laughed a little. "Ryan is very adamant that she is an Atwood now, but she'll always be Coop to me."

Eventually Jamie went into the pool with Lizzie and the boys. Lizzie climbed onto Jamie's shoulders and pretended like he was a horse, ordering him around the pool. Logan and Archie protested it wasn't fair, but Lizzie merely grinned at them in triumph. Seth, Summer, and Ryan all watched with amusement, Ryan rolling his eyes and grinning at his mischievous little girl.

Eventually Marissa came and they all ate. After a while had passed, Lizzie and the younger boys begged to go back into the pool. While they were outside, Ryan turned to Jamie and grinned. "Watch this."

Marissa and Summer were helping the boys put on their floaties by the pool. Ryan walked over to them casually, pretending to observe what they were doing. Surprising Marissa, he rested his hands on her hips and casually started pulling her towards the pool. "Ryan, you better not," Marissa warned, her voice slightly raising at the proximity.

He merely smirked. "Better not what? Do this?" He pushed, and Marissa shrieked in surprise.

"I'm taking you with me!" She shouted, holding onto his arm and pulling him in with her. When they surfaced, Ryan shook the water from his hair and grinned at her. "You're so dead," she said with a playful grin.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" Ryan asked tauntingly, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

The two started swimming around trying to dunk each other, both laughing hard. Lizzie watched her parents with a slightly shrug to Jamie. "That's mommy and daddy," she informed him. "They do stuff like that a lot."

Jamie watched the two adults acting like children with a sort of awe. _Someday I want that_, he thought silently. He really did.

XXXXX

As the sun started setting, Ryan and Marissa figured it was time to get going. They started saying their goodbyes, and Lizzie completely blindsided Jamie by asking, "Jamie, are you staying here too?"

Jamie stared between Lizzie, Ryan, and Marissa dumbfounded and uncomfortable. "Um…"

Summer piped in. "Lizzie stays every Saturday night. You're more than welcome if you want."

Jamie looked at Ryan now, and Ryan immediately understood. "Maybe some other weekend."

Jamie's shoulders relaxed and he nodded. Lizzie thought about this, then decided it was okay. "Then I'll just play with Logan and Archie."

Ryan and Marissa both walked over to Lizzie, and Ryan lifted her into his arms. "See you tomorrow at Papa's."

Lizzie smiled at her parents. "I'll be a good girl, promise."

Marissa smiled. "I know you will." Ryan and Marissa both kissed one of her cheeks, making Lizzie giggle.

They both set her down, then Lizzie came over to Jamie and hugged him. "Bye Jamie I'll miss you!"

Jamie swallowed hard, wrapping one arm around the little girl awkwardly from his height. "I'll miss you too, Lizzie," he promised softly. And he would.

Ryan wrapped an arm around Marissa and she leaned into him as they both watched the exchange. There was no doubt about it – Lizzie and Jamie definitely had a connection. After they finished their goodbyes, Ryan, Marissa, and Jamie left.

In the car, Jamie told Ryan, "I hope I'm not getting in the way of anything."

Ryan laughed a little. "No. At first, after we had Lizzie, we desperately needed that alone time." Ryan looked off at the road remembering that time, deciding it was best not to go into detail about that.

_Marissa sat next to Summer on the beach, looking out at Ryan and Seth with Lizzie in the water. Lizzie was nine months old and already walking and occasionally talking. Ryan was watching her walk in the water, every bit the overprotective and worried father. She took notice of his tan muscled body that she could so easily put her hands all over, starting with his chest, then his stomach, down to…_

"_What's the longest you and Seth have gone without…you know…" Marissa asked Summer, biting her lip, forcing herself to look away from her enticing husband._

"_Sex?" Summer asked. Summer thought about it. "I don't know. A month, maybe?" Summer glanced over at her best friend, noticing the way her eyes seemed trained on Ryan. "Why? What about you?"_

_Marissa breathed out, looking down. "Before Lizzie was born," she admitted._

_Summer didn't understand at first. "Before she was born what?" Then suddenly it seemed to hit her. "Wait, you haven't since before Lizzie was born?"  
_

_Marissa nodded, giving Summer a look. "The last few months it just wasn't very practical. Then after I had her, we weren't supposed to. Then once we got the okay, we just didn't have time. Between work and Lizzie always taking our time up, whenever we technically had time we were just exhausted and ended up falling asleep." _

_Summer still couldn't believe it. "Lizzie is nine months old. That's just…" She couldn't imagine it. "God, you must be horny all the time."_

_Marissa laughed, though it wasn't an exaggeration. She and Ryan had always had a sexual relationship, even before they were having sex. But now? All it took was looking at him and she was pretty much ready to go. "I miss him so much. Not even just the sex. Sometimes just watching a movie or hanging out just the two of us. I love Lizzie to the end of the earth, but I just miss Ryan so much sometimes."_

_Summer understood. "Well, what if me and Cohen took Lizzie for the night? It would give you and Atwood a night alone. We'll meet at the Cohens in the morning for brunch." She looked at Marissa knowingly. "You and Atwood desperately need a night to just jump each other's bones."_

_Marissa laughed, though it was true. "I don't know…"_

"_Coop, it's me. I can take care of her. And you know she adores Seth." It was true, Lizzie and Seth had a special bond that had surprised everyone. It even made Summer think Seth was growing and maybe even ready to have kids someday. "You're still young. You need this."_

_Marissa looked out at her husband, the wind blowing through his hair. He turned and caught her eye and the two held each other's gaze, that hunger evident in just a gaze. Without turning from Ryan, she said, "Okay. Thanks."_

"It became a tradition after that. Lizzie would go to Seth and Summer's on Saturdays. She grew used to it and even though we've argued with her that Seth and Summer have enough on their plate, she insists she spends every Saturday night with them. Seth argues it's a tradition, so we just let it happen."

Jamie thought about this, deciding it made sense. "What about Seth and Summer? When do they get their time alone?"

"Their work schedules aren't as hectic as mine and Marissa's," Ryan admitted. "But every now and then we'll return the favor and babysit for them. Me and Marissa love the twins." 

"Well, sorry for interrupting your alone time," Jamie said, feeling awkward.

Ryan smiled. "It's no big deal. These days me and Marissa just enjoy watching TV sometimes. It's just nice to have a quiet house. I love my daughter, but she's got more energy than any of us can handle."

Jamie laughed slightly at that. "She really does."

When they arrived home, Ryan and Marissa went to the couch and sat down together. Ryan had his arm around Marissa, and she was leaning her head against his shoulder, cuddling into him. Jamie sat on the chair close to them as they turned the TV on, observing them. He remembered what Summer had said earlier about it not always being easy between them. "How did you two meet, anyway?" 

They both glanced his way, still cuddling together. "It was my first night in Newport," Ryan began. "Sandy, my adoptive father and lawyer at the time, was inside talking to his wife Kirsten about bringing me home. I was left in the car, so I got out and went to the end of the driveway to smoke."

Jamie raised his eyebrows. "You smoke?" 

Ryan shook his head. "Not anymore. But back in Chino my brother and I would do it together. He taught me a lot of things." Marissa rubbed his chest comfortingly. Even to this day, Trey was still a hard subject for Ryan, even though he had returned into their lives occasionally, mostly to get to know Lizzie. Ryan still felt bad for all that had happened, even though Marissa promised it was okay.

"I lived next door to the Cohens most of my life," Marissa informed Jamie. "I was at the end of my driveway waiting for my boyfriend to pick me up." 

Jamie raised his eyebrows once again. "You were dating someone else?" He knew it was silly, but it was weird to think of either dating anyone else after seeing them together so happy now.

Ryan laughed softly, and Marissa shot him a look. "Yes. His name is Luke. We're actually friends now."

"All three of us," Ryan added. They still kept in touch with Luke, who had moved from Oregon to LA after college.

"I noticed Ryan and was intrigued. I had never seen him before, and in Newport you don't get a lot of new people," Marissa continued, smiling to herself at the memory of the younger Ryan Atwood in his leather jacket looking over at her. "So I asked him who he was. To which he said the cheesiest, corniest line I've ever heard." 

Ryan shot her the look now. "Okay, who still married me?"

Marissa giggled and reached over to place her hand on his cheek, pulling his face to hers. "I did. Silly me."

"Luck you," he mumbled against her lips, though he smiled too when he pulled back.

Jamie watched the two with a quirked eyebrow. "What exactly did he say?"

Before Ryan could respond, Marissa said, "He told me, 'Whoever you want me to be,' like the very smooth guy he is." 

Ryan tickled her sides in response, making her laugh. "Oh you think you're funny?"

She laughed and fought him back, finally getting him to stop. "I'm hilarious."

Jamie couldn't help the small smile watching the two. "Cool line, Ryan." 

"Feel free to use it," Ryan joked, him and Marissa settling into their previous position with his arm around her.

"Back to your question," Marissa said, moving the conversation along. "We got to talking."

"She gave me this smile," Ryan said with his own soft smile.

"And then Sandy interrupted us," Marissa said, laughing at all the times the Cohens had walked in at inopportune times – all three of them.

"And then your boyfriend came," Ryan added, laughing himself. "But not before you invited me to see you at the fashion show."

"Completely innocently, of course," Marissa said, trying to keep a straight face. "Just trying to be nice."

Ryan looked at her and laughed. "Mhmm, sure."

Jamie quirked an eyebrow. "So you broke up with your boyfriend for him?" 

Ryan laughed and Marissa made a face. "Well, um… not exactly?" 

Helping Marissa out, Ryan said, "It was kind of complicated. We didn't start dating for a long time."

"And broke up because of _someone_," Ryan teased.

Marissa gave him a look. "Um, who broke up with me after my friend died?"

"Someone very, very stupid," Ryan assured her, leaning in for a kiss, which she returned.

"Just how many times did you break up?" Jamie asked, his eyes widening.

Ryan and Marissa both looked at each other, laughing a little. "Too much to count," Ryan said.

"But in the end, we always seemed to find our way back to each other," Marissa said, cuddling into Ryan a little more. He smiled softly, tightening his grip around her.

Jamie nodded. He had already seen they had a connection, just like Seth and Summer did. "Were Seth and Summer already dating?"

Ryan laughed. "No. Seth was in love with her, but she didn't even know he existed until I came to Newport."

"But Summer was helpless against his geeky Cohen charm," Marissa said, giggling a little. "As much as she tried to fight it."

"So how did you two get engaged?" Jamie asked, exceedingly curious about their relationship. He had never been able to ask his parents these things, and even though Ryan and Marissa were much younger than his parents, it was still nice to finally have someone he could ask these kinds of things.

"Well, Ryan was drunk when he proposed," Marissa said, to which Ryan glared.

"Okay, only the first time," Ryan argued.

"_I don't see what the big deal is!" Marissa shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. _

"_The big deal is I don't trust Breydon!" Ryan shouted back. Marissa's friend from her Anatomy class was really rubbing him the wrong way. He trusted Marissa, but he didn't trust Breydon, especially at a party with drinking and alcohol. He had heard things about the kid's friends, and he was worried for Marissa's safety more than anything else._

"_Well, I'm not Breydon, Ryan. I'm me. Do you really think that I'm going to let someone just come onto me or do anything that makes me uncomfortable?" Marissa asked, lowering her voice. "I thought we were over this. We've been doing really well, and suddenly you're reverting back to your jealous self?"_

"It's not me being jealous, it's me being concerned!" Ryan said, raising his voice more in frustration than anger. "I've heard stuff about his friends, Marissa. I've heard stuff about him. What if it's true?"

"What if it's not?" Marissa asked. "When you came to Newport people said all kinds of horrible things about you, and I never believed a single one because I knew you were good." Her voice softened. "Well, I've spent time with Breydon. He's not a bad guy. I don't believe it."

_Ryan wouldn't let go. "I don't want you to go to that party. You're not allowed to go."_

"Oh, I'm not allowed?" Marissa asked, raising her eyebrows in a challenge. "So you're telling me what I can and can't do?"

Ryan knew he had messed up saying that, but he was too stubborn to admit as much. "I'm telling you don't go to the party."

"_Well, I'm going," Marissa said, glaring at him and grabbing her jacket. "If you want to come, you can. If not, see you when I get home." With that, Marissa walked out._

_An hour later, Ryan arrived at the party, immediately looking for Marissa. He had sulked, but in the end he decided he would go just to keep Marissa safe more than anything else. When he arrived, he saw Marissa in a large group sitting in the middle of the room. Breydon was sitting next to her, his arm around some other girl that Ryan had never seen before. Marissa seemed tense, but not uncomfortable. She caught his eye but looked away, obviously still pissed with him for telling her what to do. She could be so stubborn._

"_Can I talk to you?" he asked, leaning over the couch to speak into her ear._

"_Oh, hey Ryan!" Breydon slurred. "Glad you could make it bro!"_

_Ryan merely nodded and forced a smile in his direction before looking at Marissa again. "Please."_

_Marissa rolled her eyes and stood, walking to the corner of the room with him. "Yes?"  
_

"_Okay, you've proved your point. You can do what you want. Can you please come home now?" Ryan pleaded._

_Marissa folded her arms across her chest. "What if I'm having fun?"  
_

_Ryan sighed. "Marissa, please stop being difficult."  
_

"_What's difficult? I was invited to hang out with my friends. I came and I'm having a good time. Now, you can stay and help yourself to a drink, or you can go back home, but I'm not leaving." With that, Marissa turned and walked back to the couch, sitting back next to Breydon. Ryan knew she was proving a point that she could do what she wanted, and he knew that she was right, she _could _do what she wanted, but he was still upset with how stubborn she was._

_Sighing, he reached over and poured himself a drink, gulping it down before pouring himself another. It was going to be a long night._

_A few hours later, and Ryan was perhaps drunker than he had been since he first drank all those years ago in Chino with Trey and Theresa. He was no longer completely concerned about Marissa, just pleasantly happy. He found Marissa in the corner talking to a girl from her English class and clumsily wrapped his arm around her. "Heyyyy there you are…"_

_Marissa was still a little pissed at Ryan, but she instantly noticed his slurring words and hazy eyes. "Ryan, are you drunk?"_

He gave her a look. "Pfft? Me? Drunk?" He shook his head. "I don't get drunk."

_Marissa couldn't help the amused smile. "Oh my god, you're so drunk."_

_He shook his head back and forth dramatically. "No, no no." He leaned in closer to her, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Maybe a little." He showed her with his fingers how little he was drunk, varying the sizes and getting distracted._

_The girl from her class shot her a knowing smirk. "I'll talk to you on Monday, Marissa."_

_Marissa nodded and smiled at her. "See you, Kylie." She turned to Ryan again. "Hey, let's get you home, okay?"  
_

_He perked, his fingers still moving. "Okay."_

_She somehow managed to get him to their apartment a few blocks away, though they stumbled quite a bit. When they got in, she managed to get him into their bedroom and sitting on their bed. She began helping him undress, since he was too distracted to do it himself. "That wasn't so bad of a party."_

_Marissa nodded. "I told you it wouldn't be," she said as she got his shoes off of him._

"_Breydon isn't so bad." He thought about this. "I was just worried cause I love you, you know?"  
_

_Marissa couldn't help the flutter in her stomach hearing Ryan say those words, even if he was drunk. "I know," she said softly, looking up at him. He was looking off into space, frowning._

"_No, you don't," he slurred, upset. "I don't wanna tell you what to do. I just… I love you so much." He looked at her, his eyes soft and sad. "I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_I won't," she promised, resting her hands on his legs. "I promise, okay?"_

"_Okay," he said, nodding. He tried unbuttoning his shirt, but kept fumbling. "Stupid buttons."_

"_Here, let me help," Marissa said, biting her lip to keep from smiling._

_She unbuttoned his shirt for him, and he watched her hands very seriously. "Thank you," he mumbled, his eyes trained on her face. _

_Her cheeks reddened under his serious gaze, and her eyes met with his. "You're welcome."_

_She finished helping him get ready for bed. He smiled at her when she finished. "I really do love you."_

_She blushed again, looking down. "I love you too."_

"_Come lay with me," he said, patting the bed next to him. She hesitated, then fit herself against him, resting her head on his chest. He still smelled of alcohol, but with his shirt and jeans off he didn't reek of it anymore. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing out slowly. He was happy. "I like doing this."_

"_I know," she said with a slight giggle. "I always knew you liked cuddling."  
_

"_I like cuddling with you," he admitted, his words still slurring. She decided she kind of liked drunk Ryan. He was much more open._

"_I should go shower and get ready for bed," she said after a while, starting to get up._

_He groaned and tried to keep her with him. "No. Stay here with me. You're fine." _

"_Ryan, I need to shower. I smell like spilled beer," she said carefully._

_He shook his head. "No. I don't like it when you leave." He waited for her to fit her body against his once again before relaxing. "Even for a little bit. I want you to stay with me."_

"_It's just the shower," she reminded him, though she wasn't putting up much of a fight. Ryan was warm and comfortable and familiar. _

_They stayed quiet for a while, then Ryan randomly said, "We should get married."_

_Marissa's eyes shot open and she pulled back to stare at him. "Ryan," she began, but he shook his head._

"_We should. Let's get married." _

_She bit her lip as she looked at him. She had to remind herself he was drunk, that this wasn't real. He would probably forget this in the morning. "We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?"_

_He sighed, but nodded. He was getting sleepy. "Okay." He closed his eyes, pulling her back against him as he got ready to sleep. "Night Riss."_

_She leaned her head against his chest again, eyes wide open. "Night, Ry."_

_In the morning, Ryan awoke with a piercing pain in his head. He groaned and rubbed his temples as he sat up. He glanced over and saw that Marissa had left him some aspirin and a glass of water, so he immediately drank down the pills. _

_Marissa walked in and smirked at his discomfort. "Someone partied a little too hard last night," she said knowingly. _

_Ryan groaned again. "Don't remind me."_

_She came over to him and brushed some hair from his face. He looked absolutely miserable but so adorable with that pout. "How are you feeling?"_

"I'm remembering why I rarely drink," he groaned.

_She smiled, rubbing his back soothingly. "I have to say, drunk Ryan Atwood is kind of fun."  
_

_He thought back to last night, parts coming to him in snippets. "Well I'm glad you had fun," he said sourly. One particular memory came back to him, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Did I…propose?" he asked carefully._

_Marissa removed her hand, looking down at her hands. "Kind of?" she said lightly, trying not to become serious about it. He was drunk, after all. It didn't mean anything. He looked over at her and saw that she was trying not to make a big deal about it. She caught his gaze. "Don't worry about it. We all say stuff we don't mean when we're drunk," she said, pecking his cheek before standing._

_He thought about what he'd felt in that moment with Marissa when he had said they should get married. He'd felt comfortable and safe and cared for. Marissa had taken care of him last night, and it had felt good. With her in his arms, he'd realized he didn't want to ever be apart from her. The more that he thought about it, the less absurd the idea seemed. "What if I did mean it?" he asked suddenly, making her freeze in the doorway. _

_She turned back to him, her eyes a deep blue green. "What?" _

_He stood and walked over to her, his headache forgotten. "I mean, what if I want to get married?"_

_She looked down, her heart beating hard against her chest. "Ryan, you don't have to feel bad about saying that. You were drunk. I know what it's like to say stupid things when you're drunk."_

"_But it's not a stupid thing," he said softly, resting his hands on her hips. He lifted her chin so she had to stare into his eyes. "I don't say it a lot, I know – or ever, really – but I love you, Marissa." The butterflies filled her stomach once again. Tears filled her eyes. "And I know I'm going to keep feeling that way. I've fought it before, fought this, but we keep finding our way back to each other and I know it's always going to be that way." He looked into her eyes. "So…marry me."_

_It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Are you trying to tell me what to do again?" she asked, her voice light but her eyes betraying her emotion._

_He didn't take his eyes from hers. "Yes."_

_She blinked but maintained eye contact. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't dreamt of this, of marrying Ryan, but somehow it still seemed so surreal. "Okay," she whispered._

"_Okay?" he asked, a slow smile spreading across his face._

_She nodded, her own small smile forming, tears glistening. "Yes."_

_He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and spinning her around. When he put her back down, he leaned in close. "I don't have a ring or anything."  
_

_She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "It doesn't matter."_

They spent the next few hours, just the three of them, getting to know each other more. They laughed and talked late into the night, all three becoming more comfortable around each other. Finally, Jamie said he was tired, and they all headed to their rooms.

Once in their bedroom, Ryan started undressing to get ready for bed, yawning softly. "Sorry for not getting the night to ourselves like usual," he said.

Marissa shrugged. "It's fine. I like hanging out with Jamie." She walked over to him and rested her hands on his chest as she smiled. "Believe it or not, I didn't marry you for the sex."

He pretended to be surprised. "Wait, you didn't?"

She laughed softly. "No."

He rested his hands on her hips. "Seriously though, thank you."

She furrowed her eyebrows, angling her head. "For what?"

"Being so understanding with everything," he said, looking at her seriously. "Even Kirsten didn't really accept me at first, but you've been completely understanding and caring this entire time. You just let Jamie come in like it was no big deal, and I think it's pretty amazing."

She understood what he was saying at last. Looking down, she said, "If Sandy and Kirsten hadn't let you come live with them, I never would've met you." She looked into his eyes. "Other than the obvious that Jamie needs help, what if there's some girl at the end of a driveway waiting for her broody boy from Chino?"

Ryan swallowed hard, once again amazed at his wife. "I hope you know how great you are," he said softly.

She smiled, deciding to lighten the mood. "Oh I do." 

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her, something he still thought he should've done that August night so many years ago. Thinking back on it all, though, he wouldn't change a single thing.

XXXXX

**Tell me how much you loved or hated it!**

**Individual Replies:**

**Wozzler: **At the end of season 3 we saw Julie growing and changing, so I always wanted to see what it would be like to see if when Marissa was still alive.

**Sara: **Ah, the Atwoods. It has a beautiful ring to it :)

**Emily: **I feel it would be awkward to change her name after seven chapters. Everyone will be in it though.

**Thekiller00: **Thanks :) I will reply to you at some point too haha.

**xoElle23: **Thanks buddy :)

**Liliana: **Gotta love Lizzie and Julie haha.

**Nadine: **I think the day Julie accepts she is in fact "grandma" is the day that she is no longer Julie Cooper haha.

**Msofia2112: **Oh there will be :)

**Marissa Davis: **Of course I still think of you! We've stuck with each other all these years through all these stories haha, it's hard to forget you :)

**Hcky202141: **I'm glad you like it! Hopefully you continue reviewing and liking it!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I know, I know, I'm horrible! But you gotta believe me – life and school got in the way. I was promoted at work to a Student Lead (like a student supervisor since I work on campus) and that's really been taking all my free time, as well as school. Most days I'm exhausted and just wanna relax. But here you go, and I'll try to post once a week or at least once every two weeks and get back on a consistent schedule. Please, please, please review, I love it so much when you do!**

The next morning, Marissa awoke warm and comfortable, securely wrapped in Ryan's arms. She smiled and exhaled slowly, snugging deeper into his warm body. God, she loved these moments with Ryan. She always heard about couples who didn't hug or even share the same bed, but she couldn't imagine not sleeping beside Ryan every night. The times when he was away on business she would toss and turn, feeling infinitely cold.

She pressed a kiss to his chest, feeling his arms tighten around her, letting her know he was awake. She glanced up at him, her smile softening when she met his gaze. He smiled at her, his eyes soft and lazy and sleepy. "Morning," he murmured.

"Morning." She glanced over at the clock. "How long have you been up?"

He shrugged. "Half an hour or so. Just been laying here thinking."

"About what?" she asked curiously, propping herself up on her elbow.

He looked into her eyes as he said, "That first night Lizzie stayed with Seth and Summer."

Marissa both grinned and blushed at the thought of that night. "We were so horny," she said with a slight laugh.

He laughed softly too. "Yeah, more than usual."

"Which says something," she joked, leaning in to kiss him softly. He returned the sweet kiss. As much as she loved the passion between them that still existed, she also loved these quiet moments on a Sunday morning with him. For a while as a teenager she had thought they were over forever. After the stuff with Trey and Johnny and how they fell apart, she was sure he would never want to get back together with her. And if he did, she didn't even know if _she _wanted to get back together with _him_. He had hurt her in the aftermath of Johnny's death, just as she knew she had hurt him. She'd truly lost her faith in them, in him, in herself, even.

But here they were now, married with the most beautiful little girl. She didn't know how she'd gotten this lucky, or what she could have possibly done to deserve all this, but she wasn't going to take it for granted. Not one moment. "Why are you thinking about that day?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Kind of thinking how we didn't even need sex those months to be happy. It's kind of a nice thought."

"Though it certainly wouldn't have hurt," she added as an afterthought.

He laughed softly. After a minute, he spoke again. "I've never had that with anyone else. A relationship without sex being the sole basis for everything."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "You've also never been married to anyone else." She gave him a look. "Unless there's something you want to tell me."

He laughed and shook his head. "Nope, you're the only wife, I swear."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. "Good."

It didn't take long for him to deepen the kiss, or for her oversized shirt – the only thing she was wearing – to be thrown carelessly onto the floor. As he shed his clothes and covered her body with his own, she breathlessly asked, "I thought you liked not having to rely on sex."

He smiled, the fire in his eyes doing wondrous things to her. "Doesn't mean I don't enjoy it," he whispered into her ear before slowly easing into her, kissing her to swallow the moans.

XXXXX

Jamie found Ryan and Marissa downstairs laughing with each other. He stood in corner watching them, still amazed at the way they interacted and loved each other. Ryan was teasing Marissa about something, and she had a pout on her face that made Ryan smile. Just as he leaned in to kiss Marissa, Jamie made a slight sound to signal his presence.

Ryan pulled back, keeping one arm loosely around Marissa as he turned to look at Jamie, a lazy smile on his face. "Morning," Jamie said, awkwardly looking between the two adults. "Sorry for…interrupting."

Marissa blushed slightly, but Ryan didn't seem fazed. "Something tells me there will be a lot of moments you interrupt," Ryan said, earning a jab in his side from Marissa.

"Ryan," she chided, her cheeks turning even redder.

"What? It's true," Ryan grinned, leaning in and pecking her lips.

Marissa rolled her eyes, but Jamie could see the hint of a smile on her face and the light in her eyes as she looked at Ryan. He had so many questions for the two of them, but those would have to come later. Marissa glanced Jamie's way. "So, on Sundays we usually have brunch over at Ryan's adoptive family's house."

"The Cohens," Ryan said in short.

"Who goes?" Jamie asked.

"Everyone," Ryan said with a slight laugh.

Marissa explained for her husband. "Seth and Summer, the boys, my mom, and then the Cohens of course."

"You'll love Sandy and Kirsten," Ryan assured Jamie when he seemed to be growing uncomfortable. "If I can deal with them, so can you."

"Sandy is harmless, really," Marissa added. "Just… nod and smile a lot when he starts talking about something he's really passionate about."

"Like I taught you with Seth," Ryan finished, and Marissa laughed but had to agree.

"I guess I'm not really used to…family…" Jamie said, looking down, feeling awkward and out of place.

Ryan walked over to him, squeezing his shoulder. "As long as you're with us, you will be, believe me."

Jamie didn't say anything, just nodded as Ryan and Marissa walked together to go upstairs and get ready. He didn't say as much, but something about Ryan's words implied a sense of permanence, a deeper connection between the Atwoods and him. He knew it was wrong, very unlikely, and that he was setting himself up to get hurt – but the kid in him couldn't help but like the idea.

XXXXX

As they drove to the Cohen house, Jamie sat in the back nervously staring out the window. He feared what would happen if the Cohens didn't like him. Ryan talked so highly about them, and so did Marissa, but Jamie knew that he really wasn't anything special, so how could he measure up to the great Cohen family Ryan boasted about?

Ryan glanced in the rearview mirror back at Jamie as he drove, noticing the tense hunch of his shoulders and frightened frown. "What's on your mind, Jamie?"

Jamie almost jumped in surprise at being addressed. He was used to silent car rides with his dad. Assuming his dad was sober enough to drive him anywhere. "Um, nothing."

Ryan and Marissa both knew that he was lying, so Marissa tried to coax him into talking now. "I've known the Cohens almost my entire life. They're nothing to be afraid of."

Ryan understood now. "If Sandy and Kirsten could put up with me, then they most definitely will love you."

Marissa nodded, keeping a serious face on, trying not to smile. "Yeah. And Ryan burned a house down."

Jamie's eyes widened. "You what?"

Ryan sent a glare in Marissa's direction, but she merely shrugged and smiled cutely. "It wasn't entirely my fault," Ryan argued.

"Mhmm. Sure," Marissa teased.

Ryan still glared at her. "Just because your boyfriend was a little too jealous." At the stoplight, he gave her a look. "And besides, who was the one who came asking to spend the night?"

Marissa blushed slightly, but she was too stubborn to back down. "Say what you will, I never burned a house down."

Ryan rolled his eyes, pretending to be mad at Marissa, but reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. Marissa smiled, looking forward, still feeling like that teenager who got butterflies whenever she was around this one guy. Jamie watched them silently, still really curious about this whole thing, but somehow more relaxed. Ryan and Marissa had a way of making him feel more comfortable. Between Ryan's experience and Marissa's compassion, he felt like it was impossible to feel unsafe in their presence.

When they reached the Cohen house, Jamie tried not to gulp at the size. It seemed smaller than Seth and Summer's house, but still huge compared to everything back in Chino. Ryan pulled the key from the ignition, then turned back to Jamie. "Ready?"

Jamie nodded slowly, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I guess."

Ryan used his key to enter the house, and called out, "We're here!"

Kirsten came walking in from the kitchen, smiling when she saw them. "Ryan! Marissa! So glad to see you." She hugged them both, hanging on to them just a little longer than necessary. Kirsten missed her boys and even the girls when she was alone with Sandy in this big house. She loved it when Lizzie came over – otherwise, she would go insane with the silence.

"Hey Kirsten, the food smells delicious," Marissa said as she hugged the older woman. Kirsten had accepted Marissa readily into the family, and had even fought for them when they were engaged in college. Sandy had argued they were too young to marry, but Kirsten had seen the way Ryan and Marissa had grown and matured and knew there was no stopping them, not anymore. She had also taken on the title of grandma very easily, loving to spoil and play with Lizzie, though perhaps not quite as much as Sandy.

Ryan kissed Kirsten's cheek, then pulled back and stepped aside so she could see Jamie. "Kirsten, I'd like you to meet Jamie. Jamie, this is Kirsten."

Kirsten smiled at Jamie. "Hi, Jamie. I'm so happy to meet you. Ryan has told us all about you on the phone."

"What did he say?" Jamie asked, worried that Ryan had talked too much about his past and everything.

"Well, he says Lizzie absolutely adores you," Kirsten informed him. She gave him a knowing look as she said, "And that she made you make pancakes the other morning."

Jamie smiled at that. "I wasn't entirely against the idea."

She laughed. "It's okay if you were. That little girl is so persuasive."

Kirsten led them to the kitchen where she was finishing brunch. Ryan and Marissa helped set the table while Jamie looked over all the food, his stomach rumbling. He heard footsteps and then, "Ryan! Marissa! How long have you been here?"

Kirsten answered for them. "About five minutes. If you weren't so busy singing in the shower, you would've known."

Sandy pretended to be hurt. "But you love my singing."

Kirsten gave him a look. "That's what you think."

Sandy noticed Jamie and immediately brightened. "You must be Jamie! I see you met Kirsten. How's Ryan treating you?"

Ryan gave Sandy a look like he did not appreciate the question, but Sandy ignored him. Jamie shrugged, feeling nervous still. "Good."

"That Lizzie is one ball of energy, isn't she?" Sandy asked, laughing.

Jamie smiled, nodding in agreement. "She really is."

The front door opened and they heard Lizzie shouting, "Papa!"

"Speak of the angel," Sandy said, turning just in time to catch Lizzie as she jumped into his arms. "Lizzie Izzie Dizzy Wizzie!"

Lizzie giggled. "You're so weird Papa."

"You tell me every single time, and I just don't know why," Sandy said, pretending to be shocked. He kissed all over her face and she laughed.

"Too many kisses!" she protested, covering her face.

"What? There's no such thing!" Sandy protested.

Kirsten took Lizzie from Sandy's arms and kissed her cheek. "Is Papa stifling you again?"

Lizzie nodded and shrugged. "Just a little bit."

"Well, I am hurt," Sandy said, holding his chest in mock pain. "I give so much love and all you give is pain. Logan and Archie love me right boys?"

They both hugged Sandy's legs, and he smiled warmly. Sandy was one happy grandpa. Lizzie saw Jamie over Kirsten's shoulder and immediately brightened, wiggling out of Kirsten's embrace to run over to him. "Jamie! I missed you so much! Me and Logan played in the pool after you left again, but Archie didn't want to, and I couldn't go on your shoulders anymore and it wasn't as much fun! And then we played with Paw Patrols but Logan and Archie can't make voices like you!"

Jamie blushed, feeling embarrassed that everyone now knew that he played voices with Jamie the other day. He had been against the idea at first, but she had given him that adorable pout of hers that he couldn't say no to. He didn't know how he would ever say goodbye to her, and he'd only known her for a few days. "I'm here now," he offered.

She nodded and grinned. "I know! Now we can play and it will be fun again!"

Sandy suddenly realized what this meant. "Wait, does that mean you two already met Jamie?" he asked Seth and Summer.

Seth nodded. "Met him Thursday."

Summer also nodded. "He came over with Ryan and Marissa yesterday."

"And me!" Lizzie said, butting in.

At that moment Ryan came up and snatched Lizzie from the ground, twirling her in the air. "Lizzie Izzie Grace Atwood, you did not say hi to me and now I'm sad."

"Sorry daddy," Lizzie said, smiling cutely at him. "I was just so excited to see Papa and grandma and Jamie. I got lots of people I love."

They all realized the implication of that sentence, and Jamie looked down. Lizzie loved him? He knew he loved her already, but love meant it was harder to say goodbye. He'd learned that the hard way over the years, and he didn't want Lizzie to learn it too. But as he looked over at her and caught Marissa's gaze next to Ryan's, he realized he had no control over it, and neither did they. No one had planned on this, none of it, and now they would just have to deal with the consequences. "I know," Ryan said softly, kissing her cheek. "And we all love you too."

Lizzie reached out for Marissa, who walked close enough for Lizzie to give her a kiss. "Mommy, I missed you the most."

Ryan pretended to be hurt. "Hey, what about me?"

"Sorry daddy, but mommy is way prettier and a girl which makes her better," Lizzie explained.

Ryan frowned sourly, and Marissa merely laughed. "Aw, my poor little husband, look at that adorable face." Marissa reached out and squeezed his cheeks, making his face turn even more sour.

"I am not adorable," he argued.

"Yes you are," Lizzie informed him. "You're like a teddy bear. And cuddly!"

Everyone laughed, and Ryan frowned even more. Sandy was also frowning, still stuck on the fact that Seth and Summer met Jamie first. "I just don't understand," Sandy said.

Before anyone could say anything, the front door opened once again. "Where's my beautiful granddaughter?!"

"Grandma Juju!" Lizzie shouted, running off to meet Julie.

"We really need to start locking that door," Sandy said, to which Kirsten lightly slapped his arm.

"Sandy Cohen, be nice," she said, though they all knew he was just teasing.

Julie came over with Lizzie in her arms, who was saying, "I know, I know, just Juju, not grandma."

"Well if you know, why do you always say it?" Julie asked, exasperated.

"Cause you _are _my grandma, silly," Lizzie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Julie sighed and put Lizzie down. Sandy came over and said, "Julie! I would like you to meet Jamie."

Julie waved at Jamie. "Hi Jamie, nice to see you again."

Sandy frowned. "Wait, _you _met him too?"

Julie merely shrugged. "I saw him Friday."

Sandy turned to Ryan accusingly. "_Julie _met Jamie before me?"

Ryan shrugged. "She came over on Friday."

Jamie scooted a little closer to Ryan and Marissa, and Seth smirked. "Aw, dad, everyone got to meet Jamie before you."

"I am hurt. Hurt. Here I welcome Ryan into my home, bring him off the streets, and he doesn't even let me meet Jamie first? Me! I started this whole thing!"

Everyone laughed. Lizzie went over to Sandy and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Papa, let's go watch TV so you calm down." She dragged him out of the room. "I'll even let you pick which episode."

They left and Ryan and the others laughed. Jamie even cracked a smile. Kirsten came up to Jamie and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Sandy likes to be the first to know everything," she told him.

Jamie merely smiled. Ryan wrapped an arm around Marissa, and she leaned against him. As the brunch continued and Jamie got to see this big family all interact, he knew it was going to be near impossible to make himself want to leave.

XXXXX

Later that afternoon Ryan, Marissa, Jamie, and Lizzie were all in the living room watching the latest Disney hit that Lizzie was super into when the doorbell rang. "That must be Josh," Ryan said, immediately standing to go answer the door.

Jamie glanced over at Marissa and Lizzie. "Who's Josh?"

Lizzie was distracted, so Marissa answered. "He lives next door. He's actually your age, come to think of it."

Ryan came back to the living room with a tall boy with short spikey brown hair and blue eyes. The boy smiled at Marissa. "Hey Mrs. A, how are you this fine Sunday?"

Marissa smiled. "I'm good, Josh, how about you?"

He shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets as he offered a dimpled grin. "Same as always, the sun's shining, the birds are singing."

Ryan smiled and shook his head. "Hey, Josh, I want you to meet Jamie. He's staying with us for a little while."

Jamie stood and walked around the couch nervously. Josh merely smiled. "Hey, Jamie. Nice to meet you."

"You too," Jamie said, feeling awkward. He'd never been around Newport kids before, but back where he was from, they weren't referred to highly. Besides, Josh lived in the gated communities – what if he was some spoiled rich kid?

"Josh does yard work for us on Sunday," Ryan informed Jamie. "And we pay him, of course."

"Don't you have a rich family?" Jamie asked before he could think better of it.

Josh laughed a little. "Yeah, but my folks have old fashioned values – hard work and earning your own way. So, I have my own lawn business for the surrounding neighborhoods."

Jamie was rather impressed. "Wow, that's really cool."

"I'll show you my logo if you want." He grinned proudly. "I made it myself."

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Please tell me it isn't the logo of your head on a flower."

Josh shook his head. "No, Jenny shot that one down." He sighed. "No one appreciates my art, man."

Jamie's ears perked at the name Jenny. He wondered if it was the same girl he had seen at miniature golf the other day. Lizzie suddenly turned around on the couch and said, "I like your art Josh."

Josh grinned and went over to her, ruffling her hair. "Course you do, Lizzie. Cause you're just too sweet and nice to me." Lizzie beamed, then turned back to the TV as Josh turned to Jamie. "I actually could use some help today. Are you up for it? I'll give you a percentage of the earnings."

Jamie shrugged. "Why not?"

Josh smiled. "That's the spirit."

XXXXX

An hour later and Jamie and Josh were sweating in the warm California sun a mile away. "God, it's hot," Jamie said, chugging down water. He and Josh had biked over to an elderly rich couple's house and mowed the huge lawn as well as trimmed some bushes. Jamie was no stranger to manual labor, but he didn't particularly enjoy it.

"Perks of manual labor, my friend," Josh said, chugging his own water. "I can't wait till I turn 16. I'm going to get a pickup and have my logo spray painted right there on the side." He reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper that had Josh's grinning face photoshopped onto a sun. "Look at that, isn't that genius?"

Jamie hesitated. "Um…"

Josh's shoulders fell. "Damn. I thought I had it this time."

"Maybe don't photoshop your face onto inanimate objects anymore," Jamie suggested.

Josh sighed. "But where's the fun in that?" He glanced over at Jamie. "So you're staying with the Atwoods, huh? How'd that happen?"

"Long story," Jamie said, looking down at his shoes.

Josh shrugged. "If you ever wanna tell me, I've got the time." Before Jamie could formulate a response, Josh stood and stretched. He was wearing an old Rolling Stones tee with the sleeves cut off, and ripped jean shorts. If Jamie didn't know any better, he would have thought the wardrobe was that of a Chino kid. Yet, Josh's ripped jeans were a name brand, and his shoes were way too nice and comfortable to be from the streets. "So we have some weeds to pull, then we're good here and can head back to the house. I can get Mr. A's backyard."

"Why do you call him that?" Jamie asked, not believing that Ryan and Marissa would insist upon being called by their proper names.

Josh shrugged, his sweaty short hair no longer spikey but drooping because of the moisture. "They offer to let me call them by their names, but I respect them a lot, and that's really the only way to show it." Josh's bright face dimmed a little as he grew serious. "They're good people, Jamie. I don't know where you came from or how you know them, nor do I really think it matters, but you're lucky to be staying with them."

"I know," Jamie said, staring at Josh to let him know he meant it.

As they pulled weeds, Josh explained. "My folks are good people, but they're real strict. Not home a lot cause they work so hard. But Mr. A? He makes a point of making sure I keep out of trouble and have a place to go to for dinner when my parents aren't home. And Mrs. A? She's the nicest lady I've ever met. Whenever Lizzie convinces her to make cookies, she always brings me over some, or saves some come Sunday. And even though they make a point of paying me – when honestly, I would do anything they ask me for free – she always makes sure I eat with them on Sunday nights. Sometimes they even invite over Jenny if she's not with Rick."

Jamie tried not to seem too interested, but he had to ask. "Who's Jenny?"

Josh threw another weed in the large black garbage bag and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Oh, she's my best friend. We've known each other since we were one. Our parents are business partners and friends that go back a while, so we were always together as kids."

"And Rick is her…?" Jamie asked slowly.

"Boyfriend." Josh rolled his eyes. "Sadly."

"You don't like him?" Jamie asked, increasingly interested.

"Hell no. He's a total tool." Josh bent over and started pulling more weeds, tossing them into the garbage bag. "He really loves her though, so that's something," he added after a few minutes.

Jamie liked to hear about other peoples' pasts, and he rarely opened up about his own. He didn't see that changing anytime soon, but something about Josh made him feel the need to share at least a few details about his own life to even the field. "I'm from Chino. My dad's not such a good dad, and while he gets better, Ryan and Marissa are letting me stay with them."

Josh didn't say anything, and Jamie started to regret saying anything. Finally, Josh asked, "And your mom?"

"Dead," Jamie responded, pulling a particularly large weed to distract himself.

Josh nodded slowly, glancing at Jamie briefly when he wasn't paying attention. "That's rough, man."

Somehow, that was the best thing Josh could have said. Nodding and throwing the weed into the bag, Jamie said, "Yeah."

"You'll love Jenny, though. She's, like, the best person you'll ever meet. She actually makes this town bearable." Josh offered Jamie his dimpled grin again.

"Not to sound cliché, but do you have….feelings…for her?" Jamie asked curiously.

Josh laughed and shook his head. "No. I thought maybe a few years ago, but then I realized I confused platonic love with real love."

"What's the difference?" Jamie asked as he pulled the last weed.

Josh shrugged, standing and placing his hands on his hips. "I don't know, man, but I'm hoping one day I will, you know?" He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand again. "I just know this isn't it."

"How old are you, anyway?" Jamie asked, surprised at how young yet old Josh could sound.

"Turn fifteen in September," Josh said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Fifteen in October," Jamie said.

"I can't wait until I'm eighteen and can get out of this town," Josh said, pulling off his gardening gloves.

"It's not so bad here," Jamie said honestly.

Josh glanced over at Jamie and laughed. "You obviously haven't been to a Newport party yet, then."

Jamie furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. "Party?"

Josh patted Jamie's back, still laughing. "Oh, my friend, you'll see soon enough."

XXXXX

After the two boys had showered and changed, Josh came over for dinner. Marissa and Ryan had both worked together to make steaks, and Josh was happily chowing down. Lizzie was telling Josh all about her fun time with Logan and Archie yesterday, and surprising Jamie even more, Josh was attentively listening as if she was the most important and interesting thing in the entire world.

Halfway through dinner the doorbell rang. Since Jamie was closest to the door, he offered to get it, surprising Ryan and Marissa. He figured he'd met the entire family by now, so he would be able to greet anyone. He walked to the front door and opened it, but froze in place as he saw the most beautiful green eyes staring back at him. Green eyes that he still thought of, three days later.

Jenny stood there in the doorway smiling softly, her eyebrows furrowing the tiniest bit as she tilted her head at him. "Hi, I'm Jenny. Is Josh here? He's not home…"

Jamie had forgotten how to speak, which was a problem when her answer mostly required words. Slowly, he nodded, pointing behind him to the kitchen. Finally, after looking like a complete idiot, he managed to say, "Yeah. We were eating dinner."

She nodded, stepping back. "Oh, okay. I'll just… talk to him later, then…"

He shook his head, immediately stopping her. "No, we uh…" He offered a small, nervous half smile. "We have plenty, if you want."

She considered this, her eyes still on his. She didn't know who he was or what he was doing here, but she wanted to, she decided. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite get your name…"

"Jamie," he said, almost stuttering it out. He smiled, a rare, real smile that brightened his eyes. "It's, uh…my name is Jamie."

"Well, Jamie," Jenny said with a curious smile. "I think I just might take you up on that."

XXXXX

**So, you all have three options coming up:**

**1. I continue this story as usual.**

**2. I put this story on brief hiatus till after Christmas and write a short Christmas story instead.**

**3. I put this story on brief hiatus till after Christmas and write Christmas one shots instead.**

**Leave a review and let me know. That'll decide what I do next week, so please review so that your voice is heard!**


End file.
